


The Coulson Family

by DeadSoulWolf



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadSoulWolf/pseuds/DeadSoulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Coulson and his team find one of The Rising Tide's "agent" Skye. While Coulson and Ward were questioning her, Coulson had a weird feeling. He felt like she was Melinda and his daughter from so long ago. Is his hunch right? If it is will they be able to handle what happened to her growing up without a home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lost is Found

Melinda and Coulson stared down at their baby girl, they just put her to bed and she fell asleep quickly. 

"We made that Phil" Melinda said.

"Yes we did" Coulson said smiling back and taking Mel in her arms. They walked away and quietly shut the door, Coulson started to walk into their room when Mel shoved Coulson against the wall. She began kissing him and he picked her up and she clung to him, he carried her to the room and shut the door. They were asleep for a little while when a loud bang came from the hallway. They shot out of there room and into May's room, Melinda and Coulson got in there and a man carrying May was crawling out the window Melinda chased after but another man side swiped her and threw her against the wall. 

"MELINDA MELINDA" Coulson tried to run to her side but he was kicked in the back of the knee and Coulson fell to the floor. The man got down and whispered "don't try and find her" he got up and walked towards the window, then he slipped out running towards the tree line that bordered their house. 

"Mel" Coulson called crawling over to her "Mel" he put his hand on her neck to find a pulse but she began to sit up, tears streaming down her face. 

"Ph- ph- Phil they took her Phil" Coulson wrapped his arms around her and let his own tears fall.

They spent many years looking for their daughter both of them working for S.H.E.I.L.D helped. May was basically Fury's niece, being so close to the director of Shield helped with the search for their daughter. 

"Phil" someone called from behind him, he turned around and Melinda was standing there. 

"Yes Mel" she scrunched her face. 

"Don’t call me that Phil you know I don’t want you calling me that." Coulson turned back around and stared at the picture of himself, Lola, and May leaving the driveway. Melinda walked up next to him and picked up the picture, she held it close to her. Coulson took the picture from her and sat it back down, then he took her in his arms. 

"We will find her Melinda." Coulson said softly.

There split up was...not a surprise. Losing May like that tore them apart, they lost contact with each other they reminded one another about that night. Years and years passed director Fury told Melinda and Coulson that they need to move on. They both never stopped looking though, Fury created a task force one that used a mobile command center. Coulson was assigned to find people for that team, he went and found 2 scientists Fitz and Simmons, then Ward came along he was the muscle to the operation but he needed one more person. Melinda. 

"Melinda I’m asking you to drive the bus" Coulson said to Melinda while she was sitting at her desk job. 

"You know I don’t do field work" she said "not after May" she whispered. 

"All I need from you is to drive the bus" Coulson began to walk away "I’m not asking Mel." Once Melinda joined the team, they were in the air in the matter of hours.

"Sir we have a lead on one of the rising tides locations" Ward approached Coulson and handed him a tablet.

"Skye?" Coulson asked "that’s her name" Ward shook his head yes then briefed him on the situation, the plane made a sudden turn around and they headed to the last known location of this Skye character. They arrived and set out to find her, the radio transmission she was using was coming from some alleyway.

"Here sir" Ward said pointing towards and alley with a beat up van sitting in it.

"What a dump” Ward added kicking an old pop can out of the way. They approached the van and heard a voice inside, a female voice. Without notice the door flung open and the women stepped out, Ward flanked her and threw a hood over her head. Melinda pulled the van up and the back door opened, Ward put her in the back then they took off towards the plane. They got back to the plane and took the women to the holding cell.

"Who are you?" Coulson asked sitting down across from the women.

"Skye" the women said.

"What’s your real name" Ward asked with grit to his teeth. Coulson motioned for him to leave, once he left she seemed to calm down more.

"Skye is it" he said standing and walking to the corner of the room "your group the rising tide has caused a lot of panic telling the world that men in black suites will come and take you" she sat up a little and crossed her arms.

"Well that’s what you did to me" Skye said angrily. All of a sudden he saw the same look in her eyes as he does when Melinda gets mad at him. Coulson was taken back so much that he had to grip the wall for support, Skye looked at him as he wobbled to the door and left without saying another word. Ward was standing there.

"Sir?" He looked at him confused "you look like you've seen a ghost" Coulson continued to walk and bumped into the wall "sir did she say something" Coulson walked upstairs and straight into his office and shut the door. Not even a minute later Melinda busted into the room, Coulson had the picture in one hand and the remote to the TV in the other, he was standing in front of the TV with the cells footage on it, his back slumped with tear stains running down his face.

"Phil what is wrong" Coulson looked up at her his eyes red from crying.

"Look at this picture" Melinda came over and took the picture from him.

"Yeah so what I’ve seen this picture so many times" Coulson turned her around and took the picture from her then held it up to the screen next to Skye. Melinda let out a gasp and grabbed her chest, Coulson put the picture down and wrapped my arms around her. 

"Do you think it’s her" she finally whispered after they sank to their knees holding each other.

"I’m going to do a DNA test" Coulson stood up and wiped the tears from his face then helped her up. Coulson and Melinda opened the door and the whole team was standing there. 

"What" Coulson said and it came out angrier than he anticipated. The team dispersed, only Simmons stayed.

"Sir" she began to say then noticed the tears "are you alright sir?" Coulson walked around her then right down into the cell.

"Can I ask you a question" Skye said as Coulson entered. He sat down across from her again

"Anything" Coulson said softly. She unfolded her arms noticing the red eyes as she sat up more.

"Why do I matter to you I’m a irrelevant girl so what I say stuff over the radio I’m nothing I’m not hurting anyone doing it" Skye huffed "please just let me go" she whispered "I’ve been prisoner enough times already."

"Excuse me prisoner?" He asked her taken back.

"That’s none of your business." Skye said "can I please leave" Coulson stood.

"You can leave but I need you to do this test" he stood up and pulled a swab out of his pocket.

"Why do I need to do that" she asked confused.

"Anyone we take into holding needs to be put in the database fingerprints, dna, and pictures" Coulson stood up and walked over to Skye "may I" he asks holding out the swab, Skye opened her mouth and Coulson swabbed her cheek then put a cover over the swab. "Agent Ward will be in to take your fingerprints" Skye got edgy again.

"Does it have to be him I’d rather you do it." Coulson smiled while walking away.

"Yeah he is a scary guy" Coulson walked out and into the cockpit. "Mel I need to take a swab of your cheek" Melinda stood up and came over to Coulson. "How is she doing?" Melinda asked concerned. 

"Scared of Ward already and is itching to get off the plane." She looked down, Coulson put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes "what is wrong."

"What if this test proves it’s her how are we going to get her to stay she does not trust us so we can’t just come out and say we are her parents" Melinda started hyperventilating. Coulson wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"We will figure it out as things play through I’ve already talked to Fury, I asked him if I could take a consultant on" he said rubbing his hands up and down her back. Melinda looked up at him.

"You’re not going to tell him until we know for sure right because if this is not her then it will tear him apart" Coulson took another swab out of his pocket and Melinda opened her mouth. He swabbed her cheek then kissed her forehead.

"No matter the outcome we will get through this ok now can you swab me" she took the swab from him and swabbed his cheek. Then he walked out with all three swabs and headed towards the lab, he was almost there when he heard screaming coming from the cell area. Coulson took off running and Ward was standing there.

"What the hell is happening Ward" Coulson yelled.

"I went in to do the fingerprint test like you asked and when I grabbed her hand to put her fingers in ink she totally started screaming I thought she was going to hurt me so I put the cage into lockdown and shut the door" Coulson started banging on the door.

"Skye Skye can you hear me" Melinda came running in.

"Skye Skye" Coulson screamed the power locks on the door sounded and the door popped open "Skye" Coulson said rushing over to her, she was lying on the floor. "Skye please answer me" Coulson put his fingers on her neck "DAMMIT I have no pulse" he started chest compressions "get me the defibrillator." Ward rushed off "common Skye" Coulson continued chest compressions, all of a sudden her eyes sprung open and she gasped for breath. She began violently coughing then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back. "SKYE"

"Don’t worry sir I just sedated her" Simmons was standing there holding a sedation gun. Coulson scooped her up and carried her into the medical bay of the plane.

"Figure out what happened Simmons" Coulson says walking out. Ward and Melinda approached Coulson "we need to find out what the hell happened in there" Coulson says staring at Skye laying there on the table. Melinda walks away towards the cockpit with clear worry on her face.

"I’ll go over the footage from the cage" Ward said starting to leave.

“No you go back to your bunk and stay there till someone comes and gets you” Coulson said looking over at Ward with an anger in his eyes. Ward shook his head and headed towards the bunk. Coulson entered the white room that was filled with stainless steel surfaces and many computer monitors, one that was close to Skye had vitals on it showing a weak pulse.

"How is she" he asked Simmons softly remembering how he treated her before when she tried asking him how he was doing.

"Good considering her heart condition."

"Heart condition" Coulson asked confused.

"Yeah it says here in her medical file she has a severe heart condition untreatable" Simmons says opening Skye's medical file.

"How did she get that" Coulson said motioning towards the file Simmons handed it to him.

"It does not say how she got it all it says is it was medically corrected" Skye stirred and began to sit up.

"What the hell happened" Coulson came over.

"Ok easy" he helped her sit up.

"I need to get out of here" Skye sat up all the way and then tried to stand but she started falling. 

"Woa woa there" Coulson caught her "and why do you need to leave so bad" Skye began standing up again "Skye stop" Coulson sat her down on the table "now tell me what happened in there did he hurt you" Skye looked down at her hands "Skye tell me" Coulson said.

"Sir she needs to get some rest" Simmons said cutting in.

"Right right ok well get some rest ill take you to a bunk" Coulson picked her up.

"Woa put me down please" Skye says tensing up "I can walk on my own" Coulson put her down and she wobbled and put her hand on her chest then she began to walk.

"Follow me" Coulson said walking away she began to follow him. They finally got to the bunks "ok here it is you need anything" he said getting out of her way.

"No I’m good" she sat down "is there a way I can get some clothes from my van?"

"Of course" Coulson radioed to Melinda "Melinda can you come to the bunks" minutes passed.

"Yes" Melinda called coming around he corner, she noticed Skye was sitting there.

"Can you watch her I’m running to her van to get clothes" Coulson says leaving.

"Skye is it" Melinda said standing in the doorway, she shook her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok tired" Skye said honestly "I really want to leave."

"Why do you want to leave so bad" Melinda asked sitting down.

"Because" "becu-" "because I’m being hunted and I’m not safe here… you guys are not safe if I’m here" Skye said sitting down on the edge of the bunk.

"Hunted" Melinda asked confusion spreading across her face, but before Skye could answer Coulson appeared.

"I had no clue what to grab so I packed all of your clothes" he said handing Skye a bag. 

"Thanks" Skye said sheepishly.

"Well we will leave you to it" Melinda said softly, both her and Phil stepping out of the bunk.

"Wait" Skye called. Melinda and Coulson turned around "can you help me change I can’t lift my arms that well" Melinda stepped back in the room. 

"Of course" Melinda said grinning, happy that she asked for help. Coulson left shutting the door behind him. Skye began taking off her shirt and Melinda helped once the shirt came off, many many scars were reviled "oh my" Melinda said stumbling back "where did these come from" she asked, fear rising in her throat. 

"Nowhere" Skye grabbed a shirt and began to put it on. Melinda helped slide the shirt over so many scars big ones little ones so many scars. Once Skye was fully dressed she laid down.

"What happened Skye?" Skye rolled over and pulled the blankets over her not wanting to talk about this, not yet at least. Melinda opened the door and left, she walked upstairs into Coulson's office "Phil" Melinda said walking in with tears in her eyes.

"Melinda" Coulson called out and rushed to her side "what is wrong" Melinda had tears rolling down her face.

"She’s- she’s covered in scars her whole body is covered- covered in scars" Coulson wrapped his arms around her. Melinda was visabily shaking.

"Did she tell you how she got them" she shook her head. They sat like that for a while. Then there was a knock at the door Coulson stood and went over and opened it.

"Sir those test results came back" Simmons said handing Coulson an envelope.

"Thank you Simmons" She left and Coulson shut the door. Melinda came and sat on the couch and wiped the tears from her face. Coulson sat at his desk and began opening the letter. He sat there reading it then he grasped his mouth and tears just flowed out of his eyes.

"Phil what does it say" Melinda said coming over to him and taking the letter from him.

"It’s our girl" he said looking up at her tears rolling down his face. They held each other for a very long time. "We found her…" they both shook with tears. “We need to contact Fury" Phil said after a while. He stood up and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a phone. "Director Fury please" there was a moment of silence "Yes director Fury we need to talk……..no in person…….yes sir I…..yes sir…..ok sir……….we will fly to you sir…….. Ok……goodbye director" Melinda came over to Coulson.

"What did he say" Melinda asked.

"Let’s make a course for Alaska Fury is there" Melinda walked off but then came back and hugged Coulson.

"How are we going to tell her" Melinda asked.

"We are going to wait till the right time comes" he said hugging her gently, then they both made their way out of Coulson's room and headed towards the cockpit.


	2. This Sick Cruel World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Fury they headed to Alaska, on the flight there Coulson had a chance to talk to Skye. She told him everything. Everything that happened while growing up.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is very emotional, I even cry re-reading it. I suggest having a box of tissue's and some chocolate. 
> 
> Oh and I wanted to let you all know, I will try to post every day.

Melinda went to the cockpit and changed the headings, “Alaska is too cold for me” she muttered under her breath. Coulson went near her bunk and heard crying. 

"Skye" he knocked "Skye can I come in" the door slid open. 

"Why do you care so much about me" Skye said with tears in her eyes. 

"May I come in" Skye stepped aside and Coulson came in she shut the door then sat on the bed. "The reason I brought you in is because I want to recruit you for my team your way with technology is incredible nothing like I’ve seen before, our computer specialists look like new borns compared to you” Coulson told her. Skye still had tears falling down her face as she stared at Coulson. "And what did you mean you are being hunted" Skye leaned against the wall placing her face in her hands clearly starting to shake.

"I grew up in a lot of foster homes… some ok some not so ok" she said looking down at her arms and pushing her sleeves up showing burns and scars "one foster home kept setting lit cigarettes on me and holding them there for minutes on end" she ran her thumb over some of the burn scars then she pointed to another scar "these ones are from another home a halfway house a girl there would tie me down and beat me I got three broken ribs and a fractured jaw bone I was in so much pain, I went and told the halfway house keeper I said I fell down the stairs. They took me to the hospital I got patched up and brought back" Skye took a deep shaky breath and continued "the girl found out I went and got help so she got a knife and cut up my arms" Skye stopped and looked at Coulson who had lost all the blood in his face. He began to talk but he had a hard time catching his breath. 

"When you left the halfway house did it get better" he asked. Skye began to talk but got very emotional. 

"Oh believe me I would have wanted to stay there if I knew what was going to happen." Skye stood up and lifted her shirt many scars covered her back but one big one was right in the center Coulson reached out and touched it with his finger tip and Skye jumped and crawled onto the bed and hugged her knees. They sat in silence. A while passed when she said "I’m sorry I did not mean to freak out." 

"No its ok I should have not touched you it was my fault" they sat in silence again "how did you get it…the scar" Coulson asked breaking the 15 minute silence. 

"After I left the halfway house a family took me in" she paused her breath shaking "they were a normal family a mother and father two girls and a boy and they had a lot of pets we were doing really good family outings movie nights walks in the parks….then it all changed. The mother and all the girls in the house went out for the day, went to the mall. On the way there…. We were hit by a drunk driver everyone" she stopped shaking again and tears started coming out "everyone died…but me" Skye began crying harder and Coulson got up and sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I was the only survivor" she stopped shaking feeling warm in Coulson's arms. Skye laid her head on his shoulder and started to relax "I did however break both my legs my arm and a part of my neck when the father got word that….when he got word of what happened he came directly to the hospital. And that’s when it started…..that’s when he got angry. He came in and took one look at me and got this look behind his eyes this look of betrayal. He did stay with me only left to shower and eat but he never left my bedside but he wasn’t the same. 

I would catch him looking at me with a look of disgust like I was some sort of disease. I finally got discharged and we went home." She started shaking again and Coulson tightened his grip "we got there and his son…my brother had committed suicide he was dangling from hallway stairs" Skye put her head on his shoulder again "he blamed me for everything it was my fault if I wouldn't have come along they would still be one big happy family." She paused catching her breath "he locked me in my room and only fed me once a day a meal of bread and water….he would come in….drunk….and….he would rape me…torture me for hours on end. And one day he left and I picked my way out of the room to go look for food. Big mistake. Turned out his friend was barrowing his car and that’s who I saw leaving, no he was sitting there on the couch watching TV. I froze he hadn’t spotted me yet but I got so scared I peed my pants and he heard me cry from that. He turned around and threw me against the wall I was knocked unconscious next thing I know I’m tied up back in my bedroom blood dripping down my face he used me as a punching bag. When I opened my eyes I saw him sitting there across from me I was naked and he had his pants off he began to rape me again and again then he pulled a butcher knife out of his shirt and he jabbed the whole knife into my chest he pulled it out and began carving into my stomach and thighs I couldn’t scream, my whole body was on fire I started going numb but that’s when the door flew open and his friend saw what he was doing, he tore him off of me and…shot him on the floor. My “dad” died that night. The other guy untied me and covered me in a blanket and carried me to a car…then I blacked out.

I awoke 6 weeks later in a hospital the guy was still with me sitting there next to me when I woke I found out that the knife went straight through my heart it cut it in half. They repaired it but…only as much as it could have been. After 1 month I finally got released and the guy took me in he helped me, I was only 8 when he took me in, I lived with him till I was 17 he was in the navy and got deployed when I was 16 when he left I stayed with his mother I grew close with her over the years I was with him so I was ok. Then we got a call just as I left for college….we got the call… he was killed in combat. It tore her up so bad she had a heart attack and died. I was left alone again. I was in a bad place. Dropped out of college and joined a gang I was in the gang till I was 20 that’s when I left because they said they did not need me anymore some younger hotter chick came and took my place…I got enough money and I bought the van and began learning codes and stuff….I wanted to find my real parents. So I began looking that’s when I hacked into shield and I found everything on my parents…" Skye pulled a small chip from her bra "my life long search lead me to 1 file redacted by shield" she stopped crying so hard she started hyperventilating "my life long search and I’ve been shut down. A message popped up on my screen saying that what I did was a federal offense and I’m going to get arrested so that’s why I’m running but you still found me. You took me in and now I’m here getting offered a job" Skye stood up and turned around facing Coulson who had tears falling down his face she lifted her shirt showing him her stomach "however this one" she pointed to a small scar in between the big scars "this one here is when I fell out of a tree at my grandmother’s house that was the day he sent me a letter telling me he missed me" Skye wiped a tear from her eye. 

"I’m so sorry" Coulson said quietly he tried to say something but couldn't find any words. 

"Yes" he looked up at her "yes I’ll take the job" Coulson stood up and held out his hand to shake, Skye took it and shook his hand. 

"Welcome to Shield Skye" then there was a knock at the door Skye went over and opened it Melinda was standing there with a such a sad look on her face. 

"2 hours to touch down" then she walked away. 

"I’m going to go see what is wrong with her" Coulson stood up and began leaving when Skye hugged him tight Coulson was taken back from this and lost his breath.

"Thankyou sir you’re the first person I’ve been able to talk to about my…past. So thank you" Coulson lightly hugged her back not wanting to startle her. 

"Of course I’m here for you anytime you need it" then they stopped and Coulson left after Melinda he went upstairs into his office and Melinda was sitting there bawling her eyes out "Mel what is wrong" Coulson rushed over to her side and took her in his arms. 

"I heard everything she said Phil our baby girl….we lost her and we couldn't protect her from this sick cruel world" Melinda shook in his arms and cried and cried. 

"We got her back though ok that’s all that matters" Melinda got calmer and calmer "did she tell you anything about before the halfway house about who dropped her off or something" Melinda asked after she got completely calm. 

"No she did not, everything she told me began at the halfway house" Coulson said gently.

"Sir" Ward said over the radio. 

"Yes Ward" Coulson called back. 

"You’re going to want to see this."


	3. Give This Heart a Break (please)

Melinda and Coulson appeared in the planning room. The footage from the cell came up on the screen, it played through, Ward coming in the room with the tools. 

"Wait" Coulson paused it "I’m going to go get Skye to explain" he began to leave 

"I’m not going to be in here when you talk to her she seems to have made a bond with you" Melinda said. Coulson walked out and went to Skye's bunk 

"Skye" he knocked "Skye" he slowly slid the door open "Skye are you in here" she was not in there "where’s Skye" Coulson radioed. 

"She hasn’t come by here" Simmons said and Fitz and Ward said the same thing. 

"Where the hell are you Skye" Coulson whispered to himself. "Find her" he said again over the radio. About half an hour passed "Skye are you in here" Coulson walked into the cage "dammit Skye" Melinda came up behind him. 

"I’ve looked over all of the security footage she’s know where on the plane" she said "she can’t be no where there are no packs missing and all the exits haven’t been open since take off and we are 6000 feet in the air I’m pretty sure she is somewhere on this plane." Coulson slammed his fist onto the table then slide down on the wall and buried his face in his hands. Melinda kneeled down next to him "Phil get ahold of yourself" he looked up "she is on this plane and sitting here is not helping look for her now she hid for a reason when she is found she will probably need you so get up and help me look" Coulson stood taking in a couple of deep breaths… 

"Ok let’s think this through after what she told me what’s her safe spot…not bunks…" he started pacing then stopped. "I know where she is" he took off towards the back of the plane and into where the cars are stored he went to the shield SUV he slowly opened the back door "Skye" she was sitting there curled up hugging her knees he climbed in and shut the door "are you ok" Coulson said looking over at her. There was no answer "You can talk to me you know" she stirred a little then let out a soft sigh. He looked over and then he noticed she was sleeping, she had a trail of tears coming from her closed eyes he scooted over to her and slowly put his arm around her, then her eyes shot open and she flailed kicking him and punching she was screaming "hey hey shhh it’s me Skye it’s me" she stopped and was breathing really hard "ok slow your breathing ok shhh its ok" she got calmer and Coulson took her in his arms and pulled the hair out of her face "I’m sorry I did not mean to startle you" Skye buried her face in his chest. "Bad dreams" Coulson asked smoothing her hair. She began to shake. She curled up closer to him and began to fall asleep. 

"Have you found her" Melinda calls over the radio. 

"Yes stand down team" Coulson whispered back trying not to wake her. He slowly reached over and opened the door then he picked her up and slid out of the car he carried her into his office he laid her on his bed and covered her up then he went and sat at his desk. 

"Where is she" Melinda said coming in he looked up at her and pointed at his bed. "Oh" she came over and sat next to him. 

"She’s been having nightmares so she went to the SUV it made her feel safe…well safer. I got in there and she curled up next to me and feel asleep so I just took her here this way I can keep an eye on her" Melinda walked over to Coulson. 

"We are about to touch down by the way Ward is doing the landing…I needed to see how she was doing" Coulson wrapped his arms around her. 

"I’m not going with to see Fury I can’t leave her side she needs sleep" Coulson said. Melinda shook her head.

"Well then I’ll come to you" Fury walked in the door he looked over and saw Skye sleeping there. "Who is she" Fury asked with an angry tone to his voice. 

"We found her" Melinda said "we found our baby girl" Fury’s face softened and he stared at her. 

"wh- where has she been" Melinda started to tear up. 

"Sir that’s a story that I can’t tell right now" Fury’s face got concerned.

"Phil what happened" Fury asked, Coulson stood up. 

"Let’s just say she has a lot of scars to prove that she’s been through hell" Fury looked upset. 

"She was beaten" all of a sudden she began to cry out Coulson rushed over to her "Skye it’s just a dream ok Skye wake up its just a dream" Skye grabbed for her chest 

"can- can- cant b- breath" she grabbed at her chest and started crying and gasping for air Coulson sat down

"ok calm down just try to stay calm" then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started shaking "SIMMONS" Coulson put her on her side "shhhh its ok its ok" he started patting her hair he tried holding back tears. Simmons ran in. 

"Fitz get me 10ml of Gabapentin" Fitz stuck her with the syringe and the seizure stopped "we need to get her downstairs now" Fury and Coulson picked her up keeping her level and carried her down the stairs. They got her in the medical room and Simmons and Fitz went to work "Coulson we need you to leave" he looked up at her and shook his head then kissed her forehead and left. 30 minutes passed and Simmons came out "we need to get her to a hospital immediately her stitches in her heart blew, her heart is literally broken." Coulson stammered back. 

"how is she alive" he said taking deep breaths. Simmons looked down at her tablet. 

"she barley is" Melinda walked off. 

"we can take her to the hospital in my base" Fury said pulling out his phone. Simmons went back to the room and started getting her ready. 

"Director" Coulson began to say but Fury interrupted 

"we need to talk about what happened to her" the doors slid open and Fitz and Simmons were pushing her out, a medical team was behind us and took it from there. Fury walked off the plane and Coulson followed. "We can wait in my office" Fury said opening a door Coulson entered and Fury followed he went and sat at his desk and Coulson sat on a chair across from him. "Phil how did you find her" they sat there for a while talking about how they came across Skye and he also told the director about what she told him in the bunk. Once Coulson was done telling Fury what happened to her he looked sick "so the sick son of a bitch is dead" Coulson shook his head yes. "And so is the bitch from the halfway house" Fury also asked 

"No she’s not apparently the girl has been looking for Skye to punish her for being able to leave before her" Fury stood up and went over to the alcohol and poured two drinks. 

"Sir" a doctor was standing in the doorway "may I come in" Coulson stood up and the doctor walked up "her heart was… in very bad condition I don’t even know how she was functioning before she came here.…there’s two options the first option is put her on the transplant list and hope to get a new heart" Coulson sat back down 

"and the second option" Fury asked 

"I’m sorry sir I can’t tell you I can only tell the immediate agent and family" Coulson stood up again and centered himself 

"she’s my niece" Fury said 

"and I’m her father" Coulson said looking at the doctor with tears in his eyes 

"what’s the second option" Fury said again 

"we make her comfortable" Coulson turned white 

"what are you saying" he said 

"I’m saying if she does not get a new heart prepare yourselves" the doctor said "I need to get back to her if you would like to come with you can" Fury and Coulson followed the doctor. They finally arrived at her hospital door. Coulson was taken back by the site, she was white as snow and had a tube down her throat many machines surrounded her. "I’m sorry sir" the doctor said then walked into the room. Coulson followed and sat next to her side. 

"I am so sorry."


	4. Your My What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and Melinda stay by her side comforting her trying to keep her calm. When will they tell her that they are her parents...how will she react?
> 
> Yeah i know cheesy summary but i had no idea what to write XD

Weeks passed many people came and went Coulson and Melinda stayed by her side the whole time Melinda went to eat and sleep and shower. Coulson never left her side though he hadn’t eaten a good meal in weeks, living off of bags of pretzels and mini ham sandwiches that Melinda brought to him. The only time he did leave was when he was forced to go pee by the doctor, he was only gone for a couple seconds then he came right back. He hardly slept only when he passed out from peer exhaustion. 

"Coulson please go eat and sleep and shower please you haven’t showered in weeks or at least go and change your suite" he continued to stare at her then he slowly got up leaned over her and kissed her forehead then walked out. Melinda followed him and they went to his office together she helped him shower and then made him some food once he got done eating they went to sleep together. They were asleep for a while when their phones started ringing Coulson shot up and answered his phone 

"he- hello……yes this is……….oh……ok……….we will be right in" Coulson got up and got dressed so did Melinda she ran downstairs and Coulson followed. Melinda handed him a cup of coffee and they went into the hospital wing of the base the doctor was standing there 

"thank you for coming I have some news" the doctor from before said approaching the two. Coulson took Melinda’s hand and held it tight "we found a heart for your daughter" a big relief was taken off their shoulders Melinda hugged Coulson and they sat like that for a while "the heart is being flown in right now" the doctor said. 

"Thank you so much doctor thank you" Coulson said then him and Melinda walked off towards her room when they got there she was gone. 

"they already took her into surgery so when the heart gets here it will go directly into her" Melinda and Colson sat down and interlocked their fingers.

Hours passed Melinda fell asleep and had her head resting on Coulson's shoulder. The doors slid open and she was wheeled in, Melinda woke up and Coulson stood and came over to Skye's side. 

"we are putting her in a medically induced coma for right now so the heart has a chance to get use to its new surroundings" Coulson took her hand in his and held close to his chest 

"how long" he asked still staring at her face. 

"A couple days and then we go from there now if you'll excuse me I need to go sign some stuff for her" the doctor left the room. 

"I will be back I’m going to alert the team" Melinda said leaving. Coulson was left sitting there holding her hand and staring into her face. 

"I’m so sorry baby girl daddy is here now and he will never let you go" he said. Hours passed and Melinda came in and out, it was hard for her to see Skye like that so she couldn’t stay long, Simmons was there a lot keeping Coulson company making sure he was alright. Hours turned into days. 

"Sir this is another doctor working to help your daughter may we come in" two doctors were standing there 

"of course" Coulson said standing 

"well sir everything is looking good and we both agree it’s time to take her out of the coma however there are some risks" the second doctor said. 

"Risks" Coulson asked crossing his arms. 

"Yes we are taking the medically induced coma away but she…might not wake a lot of stress has been put on her body and her brain might want to heal longer" Coulson sat down 

"how long are we talking" he asked. 

"We don’t know there is no way to tell" the doctor said. One of them came over to her side and started turning off machines 

"will she be in pain when she wakes up" he asked. 

"Unfortunately yes she will so that’s why you need to inform us right away when she does so we can give her something." A machine started beeping and the doctor turned it off "you might not want to look" the doctor said grabbing the tube in her throat, he did not look away he wanted to be there for her every step of the way. The doctor pulled the tube out and blood was on it. "The blood is normal by the way the throat was rubbed raw" a nurse walked in and helped clean her up. Many more days passed and she still hadn’t woken up.

3 more days passed and he was sitting there somewhat asleep he had his head on her stomach and he was holding her hand close to his heart. She started to stir Coulson sat up quickly 

"hey" he stroked her hand with his thumb "heyy its ok" she stirred and started moaning "Doctor" Coulson called out. A doctor came in 

"welcome back" the doctor said smiling walking over to her IV pump. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times then looked over at Coulson and tears started coming out of her eyes she tightened her grip on his hand 

"hey tell me what hurts" Coulson asked panicking she grabbed at her chest 

"get me 20 ml of morphine please" the doctor said to the nurse that came in. She stuck a syringe in her IV bag, Coulson kept his grip on her hand the whole time, a few minutes passed and she seemed to calm down more. 

"Coulson" she whispered 

"I’m here Skye I’m here" he said tearing up. Then she closed her eyes and her whole body relaxed. "Melinda can you come to the medical bay please" Coulson said over the radio a few minutes passed and Melinda showed up out of breath 

"wha- what" she said panting, she obviously ran all the way from the plane. 

"She woke up" Melinda’s face went soft and she came over to him and put her arms around him. 

"She woke up" Melinda said sounding relieved.

Hours passed and Melinda feel asleep in a chair across from Coulson. 

"What happened" Skye asked Coulson groggy. He sat up more and massaged the back of her hand. 

"your heart gave out but luckily we were near a base and we got you looked at by some of the best doctors in the world" Coulson took a breath "they got you a new heart Skye you no longer have to worry about your heart anymore" Skye put her head back on her pillow and let out a relived sigh, she moved her other hand and slowly lifted her shirt and looked at the gauze covering her chest. 

"Yay another scar" she said sarcastically. Coulson chuckled. 

"and that will be the last of them because I will never let anything happen to you again." Skye looked at him with tears in her eyes 

"thank you so much" Melinda stirred and sat up 

"Skye" she called out "how are you feeling?" 

"Eh alive" Skye said 

"yes you are" Melinda took her other hand and looked over at Coulson. 

"What" Skye said looking between them. 

"Skye we have something we need to tell you" Coulson said holding her hand tighter, 

"umm" Melinda said but had a hard time getting the words out. Coulson cut in 

"me and Melinda when we were younger were married and had a child together that child’s name was May one night we put May to bed and some sort of merchants came in and stole her from us, we lost her for a long time about 23 years we were looking for her. Director Fury was May’s uncle and he helped look for her as well but a while back he found out something, he thought she was dead. Me and Melinda never gave up though we looked and looked we knew she was alive. Then one day we took someone in and I saw something in her and sparkle in her eyes when she got angry. I did a DNA test on her." Skye’s heart rate monitor picked up "Skye the file you found on your parents was redacted because we are the ones who redacted it" Coulson took a breath and Melinda stepped in 

"you’re our daughter Skye." Her heart rate monitor picked up more and she started getting restless 

"me but… everyone told me my parents were dead killed in a freak accident." Skye pulled away from them and ran her hands up her face "this can’t be happening after all these years I looked and looked to find out….they were right under me" a doctor stopped in 

"your heart rate picked up what the matter" the doctor asked. Skye looked up and had tears in her eyes "in going to need you two to leave" the doctor said coming in. Coulson and Melinda stood up and slowly walked out the door. 

"did we do it to soon" Melinda said burying her head in Coulson’s chest. 

"No we just shocked her" he said wrapping his arms around her. "We just have to be patient" he added. The doctor walked out and shut the door

"she just had her heart ripped out and a new one put in we need to keep her as calm as possible so the heart has time to settle" the doctor looked angry "what did you tell her to get her heart rate up 3 times the normal limit" Coulson looked down at his shoes 

"we told her that we are her parents" the doctor looked confused but did not bring it up 

"keep her calm" the doctor said sternly then left. They stood there for a while looking in at her she fell asleep as soon as the doctor left. They slowly entered and sat down keeping their distance for when she wakes up.

Melinda left to go shower and sleep and Coulson went and grabbed a cup of coffee, when he came back she was awake and staring at the ceiling. 

"Good morning" Coulson said walking in "how are you feeling?" She shook her head still looking at the ceiling. "Hey in sorry for springing such a huge thing on you while your healing" Coulson sat down 

"no in glad you told me instead of keeping it from me" she said looking over at him. They sat there looking at each other for a while. "My real name is May" she asked after a bit 

"yes but you don’t have to go by that if you don’t want to Skye is a lovely name" she looked back up at the ceiling 

"May" she whispered.

A little while passed and she was asleep again, all of a sudden monitors started beeping like crazy and the doctor rushed in 

"what’s going on" the doctor went over to her and listened to her heart 

"she’s having a nightmare she’s crying" Coulson said standing up next to her and taking her hand. "Skye hunny wake up it’s just a dream its ok wake up now" he smoothed her hair with his other hand then her hand tightened on his and she grasped for her chest. The doctor inserted something into her IV bag and Skye started calming down. Coulson sat down and rubbed his thumb over her hand, "shhh its ok its ok it was just a dream."


	5. I love you's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter DX

"Ready to go back on the plane?" Coulson asked walking in on Skye packing from her long time in the hospital.

"Yes definitely I’m so glad they’re letting me leave" Skye said throwing her last thing in a suitcase. 

"Well Skye your labs look good your heart has settled in I think you’re going to be fine" the doctor said coming in the door "here are her discharge papers I need you to sign there and there." Coulson grabbed the pen and signed where he was told "alright you guys are ready to get out of here" the doctor said smiling. Skye picked up her suitcase and started walking out. 

"Wait a minute there young lady" Coulson said grabbing the suite case from her. Skye smiled and let it go, then they walked to the plane.

"Skye" Simmons yelled running down the ramp. 

"gush" Skye grunted when Simmons ran and hugged her. 

"Oh sorry" Simmons said stepping back blushing. 

"No it’s ok really just a little sore still it’s ok though" Skye said waving Coulson off seeing his concern in his face. Skye took the suitcase from him "I’m going to unpack" she said walking past Simmons. 

"Uh forgetting something" Fitz said holding his arms open Skye hugged him and left towards the bunks. She was in there for a bit when Melinda came in. 

"how you doing" she asked watching Skye unpack. 

"A lot better than I was before I definitely don’t feel as tired" Skye said in return. Melinda sat down. 

"You want any help" she asked.

"No thanks I’m good" Skye said "but I do enjoy your company" Melinda smiled. Skye finished unpacking and sat down on her bunk they sat there for a while Melinda telling her stories of being a field agent. Hours passed. 

"hey you two" Coulson said coming in on them laughing "what’s so funny?" Skye looked at him and covered her mouth trying not to laugh Melinda however was laughing up a storm. "What’s so funny" Coulson said now chuckling. 

 

"I was telling her about the time you were giving some orders to some troops and you turned around and ran into a poll then knocked over something and tripped on it and face planted the ground" Coulson tried to keep himself from laughing. 

 

"Hey now you swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" Coulson busted out laughing. "Ok you two dinner is ready" Coulson helped Melinda up then went over and held out his hand to Skye, she looked at for a bit then reached out and took her father’s hand. He helped her up and they all walked to dinner. 

"Hey get your mitts away from that Ward" Simmons yelled "aw common just a little see there here!" Ward said as Coulson, Melinda, and Skye walked in. 

"Ward you did not touch my meatloaf did you" Coulson says coming up next to Ward. He got a little anxious. 

"definitely not sir no way" Ward said standing up straight. 

"Mhmm" Coulson got close to his face "does anybody else protest to that" Coulson smiled. Ward laughed and sat down, everyone gathered around and began to dish out there food. They ate for a bit in silence.

"Can I say something" Skye said clearing her throat everyone looked up. "Thank you all so much for letting me stay here and well taking me in, in the plane…" she looked around. “You guys really care and I don’t have a lot of people like that so thank you." She got chocked up. Coulson put his arm around her and pulled her close. 

"Even though we lost you so long ago I’m so happy to have you back and we have a lot of time to make up for." Simmons raised her glass, we all took a drink. Simmons got up and Fitz followed. 

"Well I’m going to go hit the showers" Ward said getting up as well. Melinda Coulson and Skye sat there for a while 

"Can I ask you something" Skye says putting her knees up close to her 

"Anything sweetheart" Melinda says brushing a hair out of Skye's face. 

"Can we all watch a movie together" she asked. Melinda stood up excited 

"I’ve been waiting for this moment!" She bounced over to the tv and shuffled through the movies.

"Oh no" Coulson said standing up walking over to her "Melinda I should have thrown that movie out of the bus when I had a a chance" Skye stood up and walked over to her mom, "you might want to run while you still can" Melinda shot him a look and rolled her eyes 

"It’s not that bad" then she pulled up a case. 

"No way my favorite movie" Skye said getting excited. Coulson put his palm to his face. 

"Ohhhh yaaaay" he said joking. They all sat on the couch and Melinda played the movie.

An hour into the movie and Melinda tapped Coulson on the shoulder "Phil look" he looked over and Skye was curled up sleeping on her side. "Should we wake her to go to bed" Melinda asked as she paused the movie, he shook his head and walked over to her picking her up in one swift motion then carried her to her bunk. Coulson got her tucked in and slowly shut her door, he sat back with Melinda and she put her head on his shoulder feeling relaxed around him. They continued to watch the movie, finally it was over and they sat there like that in a dark room listening to each other breathing when a muffled cry came from the bunk room they both quickly got up and fast walked over to Skye's door, Coulson slowly opened it. Skye was still sleeping but was kicking and softly crying. 

"Hey hunny are you awake" Melinda said kneeling down close to her brushing her forehead "Phil she’s burning up" he picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room and laid her on his bed. Melinda grabbed a thermometer from the closet and took Skye's temp "100 even" Melinda said looking over at Phil concerned. Coulson grabbed an ice pack and laid it on her forehead. She let out more muffled cries and began to kick more, Coulson climbed in with her and held her tight. "Is she just dreaming" Melinda asks. 

"I don’t know I hope so I hope she’s not rejecting the heart" Melinda kissed Skye on the forehead then left closing the door behind her and shutting off the lights. Coulson laid down more and held Skye close 

"its ok my girl its ok." He wiped away a tear that escaped from her eye, "it’s going to be ok." Later into the night Coulson was sitting at his desk reading a book, when she began kicking again 

"DAD" she yelled out Coulson ran over to her 

"shhh hunny it’s ok its ok it’s just a dream" Skye clutched onto him 

"please don’t leave me" he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you dad" she softly whispered into his chest. He teared up and pulled her closer pulling the blanket up around her. 

"I love you to baby girl" he whispered back kissing the top of her head.


	6. The 0-8-4

Skye slowly got out of bed not wanting to disturb her father. She walked downstairs and into her bunk grabbing some clothes and her towel. She turned around and headed back upstairs to her father’s room, and walked into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror looking into her own eyes. Her past, her memories she grabbed her chest and sat down on the toilet taking deep breaths. She heard someone stir out in the bedroom 

"Skye" Coulson called out groggy. Skye's chest burned. "Skye what’s wrong" Coulson said rounding the corner into the bathroom, she was still sitting on the toilet taking deep breaths. He kneeled right in front of her, "ok shhh its going to be ok. We will get through this in through your nose out through your mouth shhh its ok baby girl" Coulson massaged her shoulder. She started shaking with tears 

"h h h how" she tried saying but could not get the words out 

"baby don’t try talking just relax shhh" she started trying to stand but lost balance "where do you want to go?" She pointed towards the bedroom and in one swift motion he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and covered her up then he kneeled right next to her and kept massaging her shoulder. Her breathing slowed and the heart rate monitor on her wrist slowed as well. Then she fell asleep. 

"What happened" Melinda said coming in the room, Coulson shook his head 

"she’s still being torn up inside from her past and there’s nothing I can do to help" he said burring his face in his hands. Melinda walked over to him 

"you just being there for her whenever she needs you is helping. Mabey we need to look into getting her some psychological help from a professional" she said sitting down on the edge of the bed staring at Skye’s face. Skye rolled over onto her side and started crying out. Coulson got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, she instantly calmed down and her whole body relaxed into his. "I hate seeing her like this Phil I can’t do anything to help" Melinda stood up and ran her fingers through her hair "I’m useless." Phil tried to speak but Skye moved in his arms and sighed against his chest. Once time passed Coulson slowly moved away from her and covered her up completely. He walked over to Melinda and took her in his arms 

"we will get through this ok she just needs to know people are there for her" Melinda started crying in his arms 

"how did this happen to our baby Phil….I failed her" Coulson smoothed down her hair and kissed the top of her head 

"and we both will make it up to our daughter Mel." Skye stirred again and rolled over onto her back. Phil let go of Melinda and walked down stairs to the medical bay.

"Simmons" he said entering the lab 

"yes sir" she responded with while looking down at the specimen she was handling. 

"Do you have anything that calms nerves" Simmons turned around and removed her gloves and glasses. 

"Well nothing on stock we would have to contact a pharmacy, why what is the matter.” Simmons said setting down what she was holding. 

“Skye’s nerves are shot from what happened to her, she really needs emotional help.” Coulson said sitting down on one of the stools in the lab. Simmons walked over to him, 

“I can arrange for a physiologist to come on the plane once a week they would also prescribe her anything if they thought she needed something” Coulson stood up, 

“Simmons I don’t know what I would do without you.” She smiled 

“hey you know I’m important to” Fitz said walking over to them 

“oh yes you are Fitz” they all laughed. Coulson started heading back to his office and saw Ward standing in the planning room. 

“Sir” Ward said calling Coulson in there 

“yes Ward” he said entering 

“We might have a 0-8-4 on our hands” Coulson’s eyes widened, 

“where” he said looking at the screens. 

“In Peru there is something giving off an odd radio signal, Fury called and said he wants us personally to go figure out what it is” Ward said filling Coulson in. 

“Alright I will go tell Melinda and we will head that way, get the team ready” He said walking out and heading upstairs, 

“Mel” he called walking into the room. She looked over at him 

“yeah” he sat down at his desk and Melinda followed over to him. 

“We have a 0-8-4 in Peru I need you to get us there” Coulson said turning on the monitor and showing her what Ward showed him. 

“Ok I will get us there” Melinda said leaving the room, not even 5 minutes later the engines spun up and they were starting to head down the runway.

“What’s going on” Skye said sitting up just as they got in the air. 

“We have to go do some work in Peru so we are flying there” Coulson said coming over and sitting down next to her. 

“I’m sorry for freaking out early I don’t know why I did” Coulson took her hand 

“you never need to apologize for that ok what happened was completely normal” Coulson said “how do you feel about seeing someone, you know to talk to about what happened and they would help you.” Skye sat there thinking about what he said, 

“You want me to see a shrink” she said “yeah I mean I guess it wouldn’t hurt” Skye added. 

Coulson got up and walked over to his computer, he typed for a while and finally stopped. “Ok I just sent that to Simmons, she said she was going to help find someone who you would like so whenever you’re ready go ahead and talk to her so you can tell her what you’re comfortable with” Coulson said coming back and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Now do you want to try and take a shower again” he asked standing up. She shook her head and headed back into the bathroom, “just call out if you need anything” Coulson said shutting the door. He sat back down at his desk listening to the sounds coming from the bathroom. 

Skye turned on the sink and washed her face, she looked at herself studying her complexion. Her deep brown eyes were set in surrounded by a dark grey hue, her normal sun kissed skin tone was gone, a pale shade taking its place. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun on the back of her head, she let it down and slowly brushed the nots from it. Once she had washed her face brushed her hair and brushed her teeth she walked over the shower and turned it on, slowly she stepped in feeling the warm water run over every inch of her body. The water hit the water proof bandage on her chest and made a splashing noise. Skye continued to wash up, once she was done she stood there feeling the water on her skin. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a good shower, she was use to wash cloths and gas station sinks. Once she could no longer stand there she shut off the water and dried off. Standing back in front of the mirror she cleared the steam off of it, she continued to study her complexion her long brown hair now draped over her chest and back. Slowly she got dressed, she decided to wear something comfy because she more than likely would not be able to leave the plane. Skye slipped on a loose fitting shirt and some sweatpants, slowly she opened the door and Coulson was still sitting there working on his laptop, 

“you feel better now” he asked spinning his chair around to look at Skye. She shook her head and walked over to him sitting down on the edge of his desk. 

“I couldn’t remember the last time I took shower, normally I use wash cloths and sinks from some sort of place I could find.” 

“Well you never have to do that again ok” she shook her head again. 

“So where are we” Skye asked fiddling with her hair, 

“somewhere over the north pacific ocean.” 

“When we get there am I going to be alone” Skye asked looking at Coulson. 

“No Melinda will stay here, she does not want to go into the field anyway so she will be on the plane” 

“why does she not want to go into the field” Skye asked confused. Coulson leaned back in his chair and let out a breath “I’m sorry you don’t have to tell me” 

“not its ok I want to tell you I just don’t know where to start” Melinda walked in just as Coulson was starting to explain. “Well maybe she can tell you herself” Coulson said looking at Melinda who was standing in the doorway. 

“Uh oh what am I telling” she said smiling. 

“Skye wants to know why you are not going out into the field” Coulson said sitting back up and closing his laptop. 

“Well” she said taking a breath and sitting down on his desk as well. “When your father and I lost you we looked for you for a long time when we never could find you it tore me up inside, I stopped being a field agent all together and moved to an office job somewhere in shield, I swore to myself I would never go out into the field again.” 

“Why though just because you lost me?” 

“Well I blamed myself for someone taking you, I thought if maybe your father and I if we did not work the job we had we would have never been targeted” Melinda continued to say. 

“But it turned out you were wrong Mel” Coulson said shooting her a look, 

“wrong” Skye asked. 

“There was a string of break-ins where we lived, you were just one of the things they took” Coulson said leaning against his desk. 

“Oh” Skye said, some time passed as they all sat there, “did you guys ever find who took me?” Coulson and Melinda shook their head, 

“we looked but nothing came up nobody left a fingerprint and nobody was caught on camera.” 

“So there are no leads”

“unfortunately no if there was the person who took you would not be breathing right now” Melinda added. Skye chuckled, 

“I bet.” Skye chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple hours passed and they finally landed in Peru, everyone was standing on the cargo bay ramp. 

“Ok keep your radios on and we will keep you up to date on what’s happing” Coulson said to Melinda and Skye. They both shook their heads and watched as FitzSimmons, Ward, and Coulson headed down the ramp and to the awaiting Shield car. Melinda and Skye stood in silence for a bit watching the car drive away. 

“Well what do you want to do today” Melinda asked looking over at Skye. Skye’s face lit up, 

“movie marathon?” Melinda laughed and they both headed into the plane, Melinda got the movies ready while Skye was trying to cook something for breakfast. “I am a terrible cook so if you want something good we might have to go out, bagels and coffee sound really good right now” Skye said as Melinda started laughing, 

“you definitely got that from me I can burn almost anything, your father is the best cook.” Skye chuckled. “Do you want to go out because then we can go shopping if you want” Melinda said. Skye started smiling 

“that would be amazing” but then she stepped back “I mean if you want to.” 

“Skye my dear I would do anything to make you happy” Melinda said taking Skye’s hand. They both got ready, and headed out into town.

They stopped and got a bite to eat at one of the restaurants tucked inside a strip of stores. 

“Well this place is shady” Skye said smiling as they pulled up to the restaurant. 

“Hola, ¿qué le gustaría?” a lady at the counter said, 

“uh oh I don’t know Spanish” Skye said looking over at Melinda. She smiled and turned to look at the lady, 

“2 bagels y 2 tazas de café de media” Melinda said. 

“Cualquier queso crema o crema y azúcar” the lady said in return. Melinda turned to Skye, 

“any cream cheese or cream and sugar.” Skye shook her head “no gracias” Melinda said to the lady, 

“el total es de 9.72 que estará listo en el mostrador de allá” 

“gracias” Melinda said heading over the counter. 

“Wow you know Spanish” Skye said

“Oh yeah I had to learn it to become a field agent” Skye smiled 

“do you know any other languages?” 

“I know a lot like I know French” Melinda said 

“That’s something I’ve always wanted to learn” Skye added. 

“Well maybe I can teach it to you” Melinda said as one of the workers handed her the food and drinks 

“oh my gosh that would be amazing” Skye said letting out a squeal. They sat down and ate there bagels then left to go shopping.

“Can I ask you a question” Skye said while they were looking at sweatshirts, 

“of course anything” Melinda said. 

“Do you think you would ever get back with….Phil?” Melinda looked shocked from this question, 

“I don’t know why?” Skye set down what she was looking at, 

“I don’t know” she said trailing off 

“hey hun you can tell me I won’t get upset” Melinda said coming over to Skye. 

“I don’t know I just thought” Skye started to say “I just thought we could be one big happy family.” Melinda grabbed Skye’s hand, 

“look at me” Skye kept looking at her shoes “hun please look at me” she slowly lifted her head “no matter what even if your dad and I are not together we will always be a family ok you don’t ever have to worry about that.” Skye looked back down at the floor 

“I just….this is too good to be true” Melinda dropped her hand and her face went white, 

“what do you mean by that” she asked choking back tears. 

“I mean whenever I get really happy with a family they either send me back or well they die…” Skye said, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

“Oh no baby girl, don’t think that you will never be sent back ok and I am pretty sure we are not going to die anytime soon so don’t think that either. My dear we love you so much ok we would never ever leave you ok” Skye silently shook her head more tears falling. Melinda wiped them away with the tip of her thumb “how about we head back and watch some movies?” Then they both left the shop and headed towards the car, 

“Melinda” Coulson said over the ear piece 

“yes Coulson.” 

“We are on our way back to the plane with the 0-8-4 can you call Fury and tell him to be at the plane, and maybe call Stark while you’re at it” Coulson said 

“Stark?” Melinda asked with shocked look on her face just as her and Skye reached the car and got in. 

“We will explain when we get there please just call them” then he went radio silent.

“Well that does not sound good” Melinda said looking over at Skye. “Can you drive so I can contact these people” they switched seats and started heading to the plane. Melinda instantly got on her phone and dialed up Fury, “Fury Agent May here…..Sir please listen I know why Coulson is not updating you…..don’t be mad at me……just get to the plane now apparently its big…..sir don’t get me wrong but I’m not asking……sir….hello” Melinda looked down at her phone, “dammit he hung up on me” Skye looked over as she was driving, 

“Stark as in THE Stark” Skye asked star struck, 

“what.. oh yeah the Stark” Melinda said smiling “why you have a crush on him” Skye looked like she was going to barf 

“Ew no way he is a self-centered narcissistic jerk” Melinda looked over in shock 

“wow I’ve never heard anyone actually not like Tony.” 

“Yeah well there has to be at least one person” Skye added. Melinda started to call him when another call came in, 

“hello…yeah thanks for hanging up on me that meant a lot….yeah we are going to be there in about 10 minutes ok….yeah I have to go I need to call Stark….bye” she hung up and instantly called Stark “You need to get to the plane right now….Coulson needs you….its and emergency….ok see you in a bit” Melinda put her phone down then radioed Coulson “Coulson Fury is not happy but he is coming and Stark is on his way” Melinda said 

“Ok we are 5 minutes out” Coulson said back 

“we are 10 minutes out but we will floor it now ok” all of a sudden Skye put the pedal to the metal and they flew down the road weaving in and out of traffic, lights and sirens going the whole way “scratch that 5 minutes out” Melinda said smiling. “Where did you learn how to drive like this” Melinda asked hanging on to the handle bar 

“you really don’t want to know” Skye said smiling back at her.

They finally arrived at the bus just as Stark flew in, he landed right in front of the car. “Dammit” Skye said slamming on the breaks “see what I mean narcissistic piece of crap” Skye said throwing her hands in the direction of Stark. Melinda chuckled and got out of the car, 

“Stark really couldn’t you have landed somewhere else other than right in front of a moving car” Tony’s faceplate opened 

“Sorry Melinda I thought you would get a kick out of that and so would….Coulson” Tony said but noticed the girl get out of the car. “Who is the hot babe” Tony said casually looking up and down Skye with a grin on his face. 

“That hot babe is Coulson and I’s daughter” Melinda said flatly. The color drained from Tony’s face 

“oh.”

“Yeah oh” Melinda said punching his suit, 

“when did you guys find her, and when did you think you would contact me seems how I am kind of like her uncle.” Melinda rolled her eyes 

“well we found her a couple of months ago but we had a few hiccups on the way, I will explain later ok for now we have a job to do. Well once they get here.” Tony kept staring at Skye as she passed them silently and headed into the plane. 

“Wow what’s her problem” Tony asked 

“she um kind of does not like you” Melinda said and instantly headed into the plane as well, leaving Tony star struck at the end of the ramp. 

“WHAT DID I DO” he yelled after her. Melinda laughed as she headed upstairs and into the command room. Stark came in and took off his suite, “is there a place I can put this” he asked holding the brief case that contained the suite. 

“Yeah upstairs next to Phil’s desk” Melinda said. Tony headed up the stairs and went into Phil’s room/office, Skye was in there sitting at his desk looking at her laptop once she saw who was coming in she put her headphones in. 

“What did I do to you” Tony asked in a annoyed voice, Skye took out one ear and looked at him, “really what did I do to you” Tony asked again. Skye smiled and huffed, 

“you don’t even remember me do you, I am the girl from the halfway house” Stark still had an absent look on his face “you came to my halfway house for some computer concepts thing, you were teaching us things about computers well only a few people. You selected some to come stay at your house for a few days so you could teach them some things, so when you were selecting those kids you told me that I should stop with computers all together because I was hopeless at it. You are the reason I stopped looking for my parents and the reason I got adopted by the worst family of my life, they overheard what you said and felt bad for me. You know what they told me, they said the only reason they adopted me was because not even a billionaire wants me.” Stark’s face drained, 

“I- I- I’m” 

“It’s too late to say you’re sorry so just forget it” Skye said going back to looking at her laptop 

“what can I do to make it up to you” Stark asked quietly. 

“Make it up to me” Skye laughed, she stood up and lifted her shirt. “You can make it up to me by making these go away or how about the memories, every time I look in the mirror my whole past plays out in my eyes. Get that to go away and I would be your number one fan” she scoffed. Melinda stood in the door way, 

“is that true Tony” she said looking at him. 

“I did not know I really am sorry I have no excuse I really am truly sorry” he said looking back at Skye. “I know this will not even scratch the surface but can I at least take you out to dinner” Tony asked. Skye sat back down and began looking at her computer again, “Please?” Skye stayed silent, Tony turned around and walked passed Melinda and into the command room. 

“Baby I am so sorry” Melinda said sitting down across from Skye. 

“Why are you sorry” Skye said looking up at her mother “It wasn’t your fault none of this is you and Phil’s fault” 

“I guess I just feel so bad for what he did to you and trust me he is going to get a severe kick down from me” Melinda said standing up and heading towards the door 

“no please don’t after his reaction today I know he is already kicking himself.” Melinda turned back around 

“you know you turned out really well I am really proud of you” Melinda walked around the desk and pulled Skye into an embrace, “I love you baby girl” Melinda added. Skye did not know what to say back, the one time she told her mother she loved her was the day she died. Skye stayed silent, Melinda pulled back “ok we need to get ahold of your father and see where they are.” Then Coulson took a step in the room,

“I’m right here” he said with a huge smile on his face. “I’m glad to see you two bonding” he said smiling even more “oh and Tony stopped me in the hallway and told me what happened, he feels so bad and I have never seen him feel bad about anything in his life” Coulson said coming in and sitting down. 

“Yeah well he should feel bad after what he did” Melinda said 

“yeah I totally agree however maybe you should try and get to know him now because of these past few years he has changed for the better, after all the Avengers stuff he is a new man” Coulson said looking at Skye. She sat there and thought about what they were saying, comparing the pros and cons 

yeah I guess” she finally said. 

“That’s very mature of you hun I am really proud of you” Skye stood up and packed up her laptop “so did you guys have a fun day today” Coulson asked standing as well.

“Yeah we did we went and got coffee and bagels and Melinda said she was going to teach me French which I am so excited about, that’s one language I would love to learn” Skye said sitting back down and continuing to tell Coulson what they did today with a huge smile on her face “and that’s when we got back to the bus.” Once Skye was done with her story Fury walked in the room, 

“ok what’s the huge deal why did I need to come here?” Coulson stood up 

“follow me” he said as he walked down the stairs and into the back of the plane where the lab was.

“Sir I think we may have found another tesseract or a chunk of the other one” Fury walked into the lab followed by Coulson and Melinda and Stark, Skye stayed near the cars.

“Have you tried to contact Thor yet he took the other one maybe he would know what to do with this one." Fury asked.

“That’s also why I asked you to come, Thor still thinks I am….dead….” Coulson said flatly 

“Well then I will contact him and it will be a wonderful reunion” Fury said pulling out his phone 

“what you can just call him now” Coulson asked chuckling but suprised. 

“No but I can get some other agents to contact him by sending up the beam of light” Fury said. 

“A beam of light…how cheesy we are going to contact a God by sending a beam of light into the air” Coulson said a cheesy smile on his face. In all of this Fitz comes out of the lab and walks up to Skye, 

“hey Skye” he says in his thick accent 

“hello Fitz” Skye says in return '

“how are you feeling today” he asked genuinely concerned 

“I’m fine I think, I have a slight headache but I suppose that is understandable I mean with everything going on” Skye says sitting down on the car. 

“DON’T SIT ON LOLA” Coulson yells out of the lab. Everyone laughs, Skye stands back up. 

“He is obsessed with this thing” Fitz says turning around and looking at the car 

“he should be it’s an amazing car” Skye said walking around to the side of it. 

“So um Skye I was um wondering I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to I was just-“ 

“Fitz” Skye said stopping him from rambling 

“I was wondering…” he said pausing and taking a slow steady breath “would you like to have dinner with me…alone…maybe again up to you I was just wondering” Fitz asked his face turning a light red, Skye smiled 

“yes Fitz I will have dinner with you” she said “alone” Skye added chuckling. Fitz’s face lit up and he could not stop smiling, 

“um how about tonight before we leave we head into town” he asks brushing his hand through his hair. 

“That would be great Fitz” Skye says smiling, however inside she was worried, she has never been on a date before well she has but the only reason she went was because she had to give her boss some things she was working on and he left the bill to her too. 

“Want to meet right here then around 6ish maybe?” Fitz asked 

“yeah that’s ok with me” she added. 

“Fitz” Simmons called from the door of the lab “we need you in here to test what is going on inside of the tesseract.” 

“Coming Jemma” Fitz called back, he took a glance over at Skye and smiled then left to go help the team.

Once he was gone Skye ran up the stairs and into her bunk, she ran her fingers through her hair and let out a deep breath. “I have nothing to wear” she breathed out looking through her closet 

“want to borrow something of mine” Melinda asked standing in the doorway 

“Oh my” Skye exhales jumping back 

“sorry I did not mean to scare you” Melinda said a guilty look on her face. 

“It’s ok I just thought you were still in the lab” Skye says closing her closet doors 

“no they did not need me I am really only here to drive the bus” Melinda says “so do you want to borrow something from me” Melinda asks again smiling. 

“Only if it’s ok with you” Skye asks, “of course I am ok with it follow me and I help you pick it out.” Skye followed Melinda to her bunk, “so what are you thinking” Melinda asks shuffling through her stuff, 

“formal because he is always in a suit so more than likely he will wear one tonight” Skye said standing in the doorway watching her. Melinda pulled out a plain black dress that came down to the knees, it was soft and flowing and just what Skye wanted. 

“How about this” Melinda says 

“it’s amazing I love it” Skye said in return still looking at the dress 

“here go get ready and I will do your makeup and hair” Melinda said handing her the dress. Skye thanked her and walked upstairs to Coulson’s room, Coulson, Tony, and Fury were in there. 

“Sorry I will come back later” Skye says seeing them all sitting there 

“no it’s ok I was just about to leave” Fury said standing up 

“and so was I” Tony added. The two of them left the room and Coulson stood 

“what is it that you need hun” he said in a calm voice 

“I was hoping I could use your bathroom to get ready?” Coulson looked confused

“ready for what” he asked confused.

“Skye hun go shower I will talk to your father” Melinda said coming in behind her. Skye passed Coulson and went into the bathroom and shut the door, 

“what’s going on Melinda” Coulson asked sitting on his desk 

“promise me you won’t freak out” Melinda said pouring them both a drink from the alcohol cabinet. Coulson looked concerned “Fitz is taking her out on a date” Melinda said handing him a drink, 

“oh” he said flatly 

“oh that’s all you’re going to say” Melinda said back just as the shower turned on. 

“Well he is a part of my team and if he hurts her I can’t promise we won’t be 6 thousand feet in the air when I accidently open the cargo door” Coulson said. Then there was a knock at the door, “come in” Coulson called out Fitz walked in 

“yes Fitz” Coulson said dryly 

“sir” he said to Coulson “I wanted to ask permission to take your daughter out on an um” he coughed “date?” Coulson looked speechless he was not expecting Fitz to ask, 

“Well” he started to say then looked over at Melinda who was smiling at him with an ‘I told you so’ expression. “You may” Coulson said 

“Thank you” Fitz said then turned and started to leave the room 

“but Fitz you do realize who her family is” Coulson called out. Fitz turned around confused “Well you have her uncles which are the director of Shield, a well-trained assassin, a man who puts on an iron suit and blasts things to oblivion, oh and definitely don’t forget the God but then you have her aunt which is well another extremely well trained assassin” Coulson said. Fitz’s face went white, 

“oh Coulson stop scaring him they are not going to do anything to you” Melinda said stepping in. Fitz turned around and left closing the door behind him. “Coulson Coulson Coulson” Melinda said walking right in front of him, 

“well we just got her back and I am not going to handle someone hurting her” he said putting his drink down. 

“Do you really think Fitz of all people are going to hurt her” Melinda said setting her drink down as well, 

“Well no I guess not but I just don’t want anything happing to her-“ Coulson was saying but Melinda interrupted him by softly kissing him. He was taken back by this he had not felt her lips in years they were still the same, soft and delicate. He kissed her back placing his hands at the base of her skull. Melinda pulled back her breathing quickened, “well that happened” Coulson said their noses still touching. Coulson got off the desk and picked her up placing her where he just was, she opened her legs so he could get closer to her. He softly pulled her in for another kiss his lips dancing across hers, he trailed down her mouth and kissed her jaw line a soft moan escaping her mouth. Then he kissed her neck, he pulled off and blew cold air where he kissed sending a shiver down her spine. 

“Coulson” she breathed out as she ran her hands up his head and through his hair, he moved back to her mouth softly kissing her bottom lip. Then the shower turned off, he stopped for a moment there breathing labored. “She does not need to know yet” Melinda says trying to get her breathing under control, 

“Agreed” Coulson said softly placing his lips on hers again. He pulled off and moved around to the back of his desk and sat down, Melinda stayed where she was still shocked what happened. They hadn’t kissed since the day Skye was taken. The bathroom door opened and Melinda jumped down, 

“ready for me to do your makeup” she asked looking at Skye stand there. She already put the dress on but she stayed out of view of Coulson so he could not see it yet. Melinda grabbed the makeup bag she brought up and went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Once Melinda was done they both left the bathroom, “wow” Coulson said standing. He was speechless watching his girl walk in “hunny” he stutters out “you’ve grown up so fast” is all he could say as tears rolled down his face. Melinda stood in the bathroom doorway watching this exchange, she was trying to hold back tears to but they managed to escape her eyes. Skye walked up to her father and embraced him, at first he was taken back by this he did not know what to do. He did not want to frighten her so he stayed perfectly still and embraced her back. 

“I love you dad” Skye whispered in his ear, Coulson completely lost it the tears flowing out of his eyes like Niagara Falls. She turned and embraced her mother as well telling her that she loved her she also thanked her for doing her makeup and hair. Then she turned and left the room heading down to the cargo ramp to meet Fitz.

“Did that just happen” Melinda says walking up to Coulson. He was still crying but not as much as before, Melinda hugged him and they both cried. 

“She grew up way to fast” he said after he calmed down “I wish we could have been there to help her grow into the women she is now” he added. 

“Yeah I wish that too however even though what she went through was hell, she still turned out to be a wonderful woman” Melinda said stepping back from Coulson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok really sorry for the late update i have not been able to work on the chapters, and i am sorry for it being short as well.

“You look um” Fitz said opening the car door for Skye “absolutely beautiful.” Skye smiled as she stepping the car, Coulson shut it behind her and walked around the car to get into the driver’s seat. “So I planned our night out but just let me know if you don’t want to go to the place I picked to eat” Fitz said starting the car and driving away from the plane. They drove in awkward silence for a while until they reached the restaurant. Fitz stopped at the front door and helped Skye out, then he went and parked the car then meet back up with Skye. Once inside the restaurant they were seated, looking around the room Skye was very unsure about this place. 

“¿Puedo empezar que con cualquier bebida” the waiter said looking back and forth between Skye and Fitz. Skye did not understand what he said at all and Fitz looked the same way, “no Spanish” the waiter said in a thick accent. They both shook their head, the waiter stood there trying to get his thoughts together, “drinks” he finally asked. 

“Water” Skye said looking at the waiter seeing he tried really hard to speak English 

“2 waters please” Fitz said. The waiter hurried away, 

“well this place is interesting” Fitz said looking at the menu. Skye busted out laughing, 

“This menu is in Spanish” Skye said, Fitz joined her in laughing. “Do you want to go grab some burgers and a couple beers” Skye said, Fitz seemed to look relieved. He stood and helped Skye up and they both quickly walked out of the restaurant and too the car. They both sat down and closed the doors and broke out laughing, “Well that was fun” Skye said in between laughs. Fitz looked over at her a smiled watching the way her face lit up when she smiled, he put the car in drive and headed to the closest burger joint.

“So tell me what is it like being an agent” Skye said taking a swig of her beer, Fitz smiled 

“well being a scientist is a lot easier than being a field agent” he said picking up a fry and slowly chewing on it. 

“How come do you not like getting your hands dirty” Skye asked looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“I guess…I don’t really know” he said leaning back in his chair. Fitz looked around and noticed they were the only people in the bar, other than the old couple at the bar who looked like they had one to many drinks. “How do you feel about going for a walk” he asked Skye 

“that sounds great.” They both got up and walked outside, “so you never answered my question” Skye finally said as they reached the boardwalk close by the bar. 

“Yes I did” Fitz countered 

“I don’t know is not an answer” she said poking his side, he smiled 

“I like to but I would rather be in a lab doing science related things, I mean I created little bots to do the dirty work so why should I” he said. A soft breeze brushed against their skins, Skye retracted into herself clearly cold. “Here” he said taking off his jacket and draping it around her shoulders, she smiled 

“thanks.” They continued walking softly bumping into each other as the distance between them closed, once they got to the end of the board walk they sat down watching the night moon rise over the ocean. 

“Skye” Fitz said breaking the silence, she looked over at him. “You’re amazing” she smiled and sat up more, closing the few inches between them Fitz scooted closer. He softly put his hand behind her ear and intertwined his fingers between her hair, he slowly leaned in. Skye’s heartbeat quickened and her breathing picked up he softly brushed his lips against hers sending goosebumps up and down her back. Sick of the slow Skye pulled him in close by wrapping her arms around him and interlocking her fingers behind his back, she kissed his lips tenderly. Fitz pulled her in more kissing her harder tasting the beer on her lips from earlier, they stayed like that for while kissing each other shut out from the world around them. Finally they broke apart, both of their breathing heavy and uneven. “Do you think” Fitz said breathing out “we should head back?” Skye disliked the thought, she did not want this night to end she enjoyed being with someone who cared so much about her. 

“I guess we have to before my parents call in the Avengers to find me” Skye said smiling both of them still resting their foreheads together. Fitz let out a chuckle, 

“yeah your dad warned me he reminded me who your family is” Skye rolled her eyes 

“of course he did.” Once they both got motivated they finally got back to the car and headed to the plane.

“Tonight was amazing” Skye said as Fitz helped her out of the car,

“yes it really was” he added. They both walked up the ramp and into the plane, 

“well goodnight Fitz” 

“Goodnight Skye” they both said pulling each other into an embrace. They pulled back and lingered, their lips hovering over one another. Fitz softly kissed her then pulled off heading to the bunks, he left Skye standing there breathless. 

“Have fun” Melinda says from the balcony above her, Skye still looking forward slowly shook her head. Melinda smiled seeing how happy Skye was, “come on we have to close the cargo ramp get up here” she said. Skye shuffled up the stairs and took her mother into a hug, 

“tonight was amazing” she said smiling into her mother’s shoulder “and normally I don’t have a lot of amazing nights.” Skye let go and walked off towards her bunk leaving Melinda standing there a cheesy smile on her face.

Skye got back to her bunk and changed into a tank top and sweatpants when she heard a light knock at the door. 

“Yeah” she called 

“It’s me…Tony” Stark said through the door, Skye opened it a looked at him. 

“What” she said flatly 

“I just wanted you to know how sorry I am” he said looking down at the floor “I was a childish jerk back then well honestly I have no excuse for what I did all I can say is I am really sorry.” Skye stood there taking in what he said, 

“I don’t know what to say to you I accept the apology but I am not going to forgive you” she finally said 

“I don’t except you to forgive me I never will I just wanted you to know how sorry I am.” They stood there in silence for a while, “I guess I am going to go then” Tony said sadly 

“thank you for you know” Skye said running her fingers through her hair “apologizing.” Tony turned back around 

“yeah of course and I just want to let you know I am here for you” he added. Skye somewhat smiled, 

“thanks…” Then she turned around and shut the door, Tony stayed there standing at her door. 

“Stark” Simmons asked approaching him “what are you doing?” Tony spun around looking guilty, 

“Uh nothing” he said. Simmons did not look convinced 

“Tony Stark what are you doing” Simmons said angry. 

”Ok jeez calm down” he said trying to keep Simmons quite so she did not wake up Skye, “I wanted to ask her to dinner but she is really mad at me and I don’t know what to do to get her to forgive me” he said sitting down on the couch and running his hands down his face. Simmons sat down next to him, 

“do you really like her or is this you just don’t like the fact that someone does not like you” she asked. Tony looked over at her with a sad look in her eyes, 

“I really like her.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry that i have not updated in a long time, I've been dealing with some personal issues. I should be able to start updating again, i do not have a schedule but i should be able to update more frequently. Please forgive me for such a long delay.

The morning came too early for Skye, she kept replaying the amazing night with Fitz in her head. Her bunk window was slightly open, just enough for the sun to come beaming in. She opened it more noticing they were not on the tarmac anymore and were above some sort of desert. “Must have taken off in the night” Skye said to herself, a soft knock came at the door. “Yes” Skye called out sitting up in bed, the door slid open and Fitz was standing there, 

“we need you in the coms room” he said smiling at her. 

“Okay” Skye said standing up, Fitz chuckled 

“what’s so funny” Skye smiled at him. He stepped in the room and shut the door behind him, he approached her and looked her in the eyes, then softly smoothed down her hair. 

“It looked like you put your finger in an electrical socket” he chuckled again, she bolted towards her mirror and saw her reflection, her hair was sticking up on ends and was going in all different directions. Skye grumbled at herself searching her room for a hair brush when all of a sudden Fitz grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in for a gentle kiss “I think its adorable” he said running his fingers through the nest on her head. She put her hands on his back and pulled him in again for a kiss, when all of a sudden the door opened and Tony was standing there. 

“Oh sorry I…. did not know…...sorry” he stammered then shut the door. 

“Good riddance” Skye said 

“what you don’t like Tony” Fitz asked running his fingertips up her back, she shivered, goosebumps trailing up and down her spine. 

“I don’t know if I should tell you” Skye said smiling kissing him again, 

“oh now you have to tell me” he said. 

“Tony has been trying to ask me out to dinner ever since he got on the plane, I think it’s because he knows he can’t have me so he was trying to make it a goal now.” Fitz stood there for a minute taking in that information, 

“well I’m sorry Tony Stark but this girl right here is taken” he said. 

“Is that so” Skye shot back, Fitz smiled then pushed her up against the closet and kissed her softly at first, then he moved his fingers through her hair and kissed her with more passion. He ran his hands down her neck and down her spine softly, then moved his hands under her hips and picked her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his back. He kissed her deeper feeling the way her lips danced across his, then he stopped and softly set her back down. She stood their star stricken, he stuck out his arm because she started to sway. He put his lips to her ear and whispered 

“yes you are taken” then he opened the door and left her standing there unable to speak or move.

A few minutes later and Skye stumbled into the coms room, everyone but Fitz, Tony, and Coulson were there. 

“Skye can you access any feed anywhere” Fury asked as she came in the room. 

“Yes well…I can try at least” Skye said coming over to the counsel board in the room. “It would be easier if you narrowed down my search radius” out of the corner of her eye she saw Fitz come into the room buried in whatever he was looking at on the tablet in his hands. 

“The building we recovered the 0-8-4 at” Fury said. Skye began working on finding any and all video feed around the time and place that the 0-8-4 was recovered. She pulled up a few live camera feeds, “can you get the past” Fury asked. Skye did not respond, as she was now buried herself in what she was doing. After about 10 minutes 6 different camera angles were up on the screen, 

“okay these three” Skye said pointing at the screen “are the past from three different angles, and these three are live right now.” Fury walked up to the board and started scrolling through the feed. 

“How long would it take to sift through all this” Fury asked. 

“I don’t know just depends on when it happened” Skye said. 

“Will you be able to look through all of this” Melinda asked from behind her. 

“Yeah I should be able to, how long it will take I don’t know it could take hours, sometimes days” Skye said plugging her tablet into the table to transfer the data. Just then Coulson and Tony came down the stairs, Tony did not make eye contact with Skye at all and stayed as far away from her as possible. Coulson came up next to Fury, 

“what’s going on” he asked. Fury started him on the update as Skye unplugged her tablet and headed off towards the sitting area to start scrolling through the feed. 

“Do you need help” Jemma said coming into the room, 

“unfortunately no, I just have to pain stakenly watch hours of footage” Skye said. Jemma sat down next to her on the couch. 

“Do you want some company” Jemma asked, Skye looked up and smiled 

“yeah I always enjoy your company Jemma.” Then Coulson walked in the room, 

“how’s it going” he asked. 

“Okay, still haven’t found anything yet” Skye said. 

“When you get a chance can you come up into my office please” Coulson said to Skye. She shook her head yes, still trying to comb through the data. Coulson walked off, 

“I wonder what he has to talk to you about” Jemma said. 

“I don’t know probably telling me to take it easy” Skye said, an annoyance in her voice. 

“Well I would tell you that too, Skye you just had your old heart ripped out and a new one put in, your body as undergone a lot of stress you can’t be pushing yourself to much too soon” Jemma said. Skye scoffed at herself, ‘yeah my body has undergone a lot of stress’ she said in her head. 

“I promise I will take it slow” Skye said looking up at Jemma, 

“I would like to give you exams once every week or two please” Jemma added. Skye rolled her eyes, 

“do you think that’s overkill Jem” she said. 

“No I don’t, do I need to walk you through what happened” Jemma said sounding annoyed. Skye shook her head no, and went back to working on her tablet.

A couple hours passed, and Skye was still sifting through the data, when a loud bang came from the cargo bay. Skye and Jemma raced down the stairs, the tesseract piece was active it was shooting beams of light everywhere and throwing itself in the air. 

“FITZ” Jemma yelled trying to open the door but it was on lock down. 

“Fitz please answer me” Skye yelled through the door. 

“What do you want me to say” Fitz said jokingly from behind them. They both spun around, “what the hell we thought you were in there” Skye yelled coming over to Fitz and punching him in the shoulder. 

“Ow” he said grabbing his shoulder. The rest of the team came running down the stairs, 

“what is going on” Coulson asked. 

“I don’t know sir all of a sudden the tesseract piece went active” Fitz said. 

“What should we do” Jemma asked, 

“we need to get Thor in here now” Fury said opening his phone and dialing a number. “Yes Director Fury here, we need to get Thor here now” Fury said sternly.

The whole team paced back and forth waiting for the call saying he was on earth, “why is it taking so long he normally is quick about things, being a god and all” Skye asked. 

“He is coming from another planet” Coulson said coming up behind Skye “have you found anything yet on the security footage” he added. 

“No not yet, when all this started I set up a program that will alert me when there is strange activity” Skye said. 

“You can do that” Fitz asked surprised. 

“Yeah it just requires a lot of memory storage which I’ve never had before” Skye chuckled. Fitz and Skye walked over to the SHIELD car and sat on the hood, and Skye started showing him the program she had running.

“He is a good guy” Melinda said coming over to Coulson who was watching them like a hawk, 

“I know I know I just…. I don’t want her to get hurt…. And well” Coulson was saying but trailed off 

“well what” Melinda asked stepping in the line of sight. 

“Tony said he caught them this morning” Coulson said 

“caught them…. What having sex” Melinda asked, 

“no he said they were kissing” Coulson said. 

“And” Melinda asked, her brow furrowing. 

“That’s it” Coulson added, 

“okay um well first things first” Melinda started saying “your ridiculous.” Coulson looked at her in shock, “Coulson for God’s sake she is 24 years’ old she can kiss people without you going all kung foo agent on her boyfriend’s ass” Melinda said poking his chest. 

“But Melinda” Coulson started saying but she cut him off 

“no! no buts mister” Coulson stopped dead in his tracks just staring at Melinda speechless. “I understand you want her to be your little girl, me and you both, but she is 24” Melinda said “remember what age you and me got married at” she added. Coulson looked down at the floor, then silently shook his head yes. “Well” Melinda said putting her finger under his chin making him look at her. “We go married at 23” he said flatly looking back down at the floor, “I understand we want her to be that little girl but Phil she needs this, she needs Fitz he’s good for her. He is kind and gentle and cares a lot about her so honestly, we should be celebrating she chose Fitz and not Tony” Melinda said. Coulson looked over at Tony who was on the phone with someone, 

“Tony is a good guy he just does not show it much” Coulson said. Melinda chuckled and stepped out of the way, Skye and Fitz were laughing.

They sat like that for a while the tesseract piece still shooting all over the lab, 

“Sir what are we going to do about all of our technology” Jemma asked looking at Coulson sounding sad. Coulson came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, 

“we will figure it out okay” he said reassuring her. Then Fury’s phone rang, he was only on the call for a minute when the cargo bay door opened. Fitz and Skye jumped off of the car and ran towards the staircase, Coulson ran over to Melinda and Skye and held their arms making sure they would not fly out of the plane. Then he jumped in, Thor, just as he did the cargo door closed with a bang. 

“Thor it’s good to see you” Fury said holding out his hand, Thor walked right past it and up to Coulson, 

“Agent Phil Coulson” is all he said. Then with a sad look in his eyes he turned away to face Fury, “it’s good to see you to Sir” then he turned to Tony. “You could have told me that he was alive” then he turned to Coulson “you understand the whole team thinks you’re dead still” Thor said pointing his hammer at Coulson.

“I understand there is a lot to catch up on and we can do that later right now we have a bit of a situation” Fury said stepping in “we found another piece of the tesseract” he said pointing towards the lab. Thor’s face drained of all color as he looked in on the piece flying around the room, causing electrical pulses everywhere it touched. 

“I need to get in there” Thor said setting down his hammer and walking towards the door, Fitz walked towards a panel on the door and typed in a few numbers then put in his handprint. Just then the doors opened, Thor walked in and just as he did the piece calmed down and dropped onto a table. He went over to it and picked it up, “we need to talk to Loki and see what we should do” Thor said. 

“Loki but he is in prison” Fury said walking into the lab with him. 

“Yes but he is the only one that knows what to do with it, the last time we had this problem all hell broke loose” Thor said. Coulson rubbed his chest and muttered, 

“yeah kind of hard to forget.”

“Alright get Loki here” Fury said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short, will hopefully update sometime tomorrow.

They were all standing around, Thor had left to get Loki and the rest of the team anxiously waited for news. 

“I think I found something” Skye said looking at her tablet. Everyone rushed over, 

“what is it” Coulson asked, she flipped around the tablet to show everyone. 

“I believe it may have come during a meteor shower, multiple rays of lights came down then this happened” she scrolled through the time and stopped when a large white beam of light hit the building, when it did a man stepped out and placed something on the roof then vanished. 

“Was that an inhuman” Jemma asked, 

“I don’t know, Ward, Jemma, and Fitz can you all go up to the top of that building and look around maybe we missed something, we need to figure out what’s going on” Coulson said turning around to look at the team. 

“Yes Sir” Ward said then spun around and headed up the stairs. Just then Fury’s phone rang, he stepped away from the team and answered the phone. About 15 minutes passed when Fury finally got off the phone and came towards the rest of the team, 

“turns out it is not a tesseract piece, all pieces of the tesseract are accounted for” he said. 

“Then what is it” Coulson said solemnly looking towards the lab, where Jemma and Fitz contained the piece inside of a box. 

“Do you think it’s some form of a terrigen crystal” Melinda asked, 

“I don’t know, I will go talk to Jemma and Fitz and see what kind of tests the can run to see what this thing is” Coulson responded. 

“Coulson” Fury called out, he spun around to look at him 

“we need to get back to my base to perform more detailed tests, tests that are not performed on the back of a plane” Fury said. Coulson shook his head then walked into the lab, closing the doors behind him.

“Hey mom” Skye said, Melinda turned around and walked towards Skye 

“yes hun” she said. 

“Do you think whatever this is……is it dangerous” Skye asked with a sudden childish twinge to her voice. Melinda stood there feeling something, feeling like Skye let her barriers down, and right now she was feeling vulnerable and just wanted to talk to her mom to see if everything was going to be alright. 

“I don’t know sweetheart, I hope its not” Melinda comforted her, Skye stood up and walked into the lab with Coulson Jemma and Fitz. 

“I will be in my office if you two find anything alright” Coulson said starting to walk out “oh and Skye, I still want to see you in my office when you get a chance” he added. 

“I will be up once I talk to Jemma and Fitz” Skye said as Coulson walked out shutting the door behind him again. “How are things going, have you been able to remotely figure out what this thing is” Skye asked hopping up on one of the tables, 

“all we know is that its giving off some sort of” Jemma said stopping trying to figure out how to word it “pulse you could say” she added. Skye looked confused, 

“is it sending any sort of signal of some sort?” 

“Not that we can tell” Fitz said typing on a nearby computer. 

“Weird” Skye said shaking her head, 

“I am going to go upstairs and pack so when we land I will be ready to go on our mission Fitz, I think you should do the same thing soon.” Jemma said setting down her tablet and opening the door and leaving. 

“Is she okay” Skye asked hopping down off the table and walking over towards Fitz, 

“yeah she just does not like working with something she knows nothing about, it makes her feel uneasy, Hell it makes me feel that way to she just lets it get to her sometimes” Fitz said walking towards the box, he unclasped the seals and carefully with large tongs took out the object and placed it on a mat. 

“What are you doing” Skye asked watching his every movement, 

“I am testing to see if it is vibrating at all, and checking to see if the strength of the pulses change” Fitz said. A knock came on the lab door, they both turned to see Director Fury motioning for Fitz to come out. 

“I will be right back” Fitz said walking towards the door, he opened and closed it behind him. Skye watched as him and Director Fury started talking, she turned back towards the object and bent down looking at it up close. She gently reached her finger out and softly touched it, then a huge gust of wind came from it. A red alarm went off in the lab and she heard the pressure locks on the door sound. Skye ran towards the door and tried to open it, Fitz, Melinda, and Fury ran up to the door and tried to force it open. 

“Skye run to the other exit and type in the keypad 8902” Fitz yelled through the door. Skye started feeling dizzy but tried to run towards the other door, she fell to her knees by a table and couldn’t catch her breath. Just then she felt something hard crawl up her legs, looking down this brown concrete looking substance was climbing up her, she tried to knock it away but nothing worked. Soon it was to her stomach and kept climbing, everywhere it was made her stiff as a board. It worked its way up her hands and to her shoulders climbing up her neck, then it went pitch black as it covered her face.


	11. Chapter 11

“What the hell is going on” Coulson yelled running down the stairs, once he got to the bottom of the stairs Fury stopped him. He glanced up and saw Melinda crying near the cars; Fitz trying to comfort her. “Fury what is going on” Coulson asked a grit to his voice. 

“We don’t know what is going on yet okay Jemma is in there with her trying to figure this out” Fury said, Coulson shoved past him and ran into the lab. 

“Oh no, no no no” Coulson said kneeling down next to her. 

“Don’t touch her sir I don’t know if it will spread” Jemma said poking the hard structure with a needle. 

“Skye baby can you hear me” Coulson said, “Jemma what the hell is this” he somewhat yelled. She looked up at him with sad eyes, 

“I have no idea sir.” 

“WELL FIGURE IT OUT” Coulson yelled, Fitz ran into the room 

“sir go be with Agent May, being in here yelling at Jemma is not going to help” he said. Coulson got up and walked out of the lab towards Melinda, 

“Jemma do you think she is alive” Fitz asked kneeling next to her. Jemma looked at him, 

“even if she is there is no way she is getting any oxygen, I don’t think she can live through this Fitz."

“Mel” Coulson said coming up to her, Melinda looked up and instantly embraced him. 

“Did Jemma tell you anything” she asked hugging him tighter, 

“no” he said kissing the top of her head.

Jemma worked furiously as everyone stood around waiting for news, “Sir” Jemma said standing up. Coulson and Melinda ran into the lab, “something is happening” she said. The plane started to shake, and the hard coating started to turn to dust. “Everyone step back” Jemma said, just as they did a major blast shook the plane and all of the stuff blew off of her, knocking everyone back. 

“Is everyone okay” Fury asked getting up after the plane stopped shaking. Coulson helped Melinda up and Fitz helped Jemma up, 

“Skye” Melinda called out her and Coulson walking into the lab. She was lying there on the floor, nothing seemed to be wrong a few cuts here and there but she looked like her normal self. Coulson got down on his knees 

“we need to get her on this table” Jemma said. In one motion Coulson scooped her up and softly placed her on the table. “Let’s do a full workup I need to see if anything is different” Jemma said, 

“guys” Fitz said making everyone stop. Her eyes were fluttering open, 

“what’s going on” Skye asked rubbing her head. Coulson and Melinda exchanged looks, Coulson smiled and ran his hand down her face. 

“Something happened when you touched the thing we don’t know what yet but for right now you seem totally normal” Coulson said taking her hand. 

“Does anything hurt” Jemma asked sticking an IV in her arm 

“OW yeah that hurt” Skye said trying to sit up, 

“sorry” Jemma said sympathetically “other than that does anything hurt” Jemma asked. Skye shook her head, “I need to give you a few stiches and then I want you to go rest” Jemma said sternly. 

“but look I’m fine” Skye said, Jemma looked at her sternly 

“this is not a discussion” Jemma said, 

“Skye hunny if Jemma says to rest you rest okay we still don’t know what’s going on with you and I don’t want to take any chances okay” Coulson said. Skye rolled her eyes, and sat back letting Jemma stitch her up.

“Okay that should be it” Jemma said, Skye sat up and swung her legs around the edge of the table. 

“You can sleep in my room for now okay” Coulson said “I will go get it ready” he added. Melinda and Him headed upstairs. 

“I am going to go test your blood, please take it easy Skye” Jemma said walking out of the room. Fitz came around the side of the table and held out his hand. 

“I’ll help you upstairs” he said Skye put her legs behind his back and pulled him into her, “woa” Fitz stammered their noses touching. Skye gently kissed him then pulled off, she ran her hands up the back of his head and pulled him in again kissing him harder, deeper, feeling his lips dance across hers not even stopping to come up for air. Finally, after a while they broke apart breathing heavy. They leaned their foreheads against each other’s, “what was that for” Fitz asked neither of them opening their eyes yet. 

“Just because” Skye said gently kissing him again then pulling away and jumping down off the table. She walked off, heading up the stairs towards Coulson’s office.

“Wow” Jemma said walking into the lab “did not know you guys were dating.” Fitz spun around, 

“I’m sorry Jemma I did not know you were there.” She walked past Fitz and started typing on the computer, “Jemma” Fitz said walking to her. 

“What Fitz I’m busy” Jemma said. Just then Skye came back down the stairs, 

“Coulson said he left his coms device in here with you Fitz and was wondering if you were done with it yet” Skye asked. Jemma turned in her chair to look at Skye, 

“why does everyone on this plane believe that me and Fitz are miracle workers, ITS NOT DONE YET AND DON’T COME BACK TO ASK FOR IT” Jemma yelled. Skye took a couple steps back shocked and confused, 

“I’m sorry Simmons I did not mean it like that” Skye stammered. 

“Yeah of course you didn’t you just want us to rush everything, you guys can’t even call me and Leo by our first name you don’t respect us at all” Jemma said. 

“Jemma” Fitz said walking towards Skye 

“OH YEAH defend your girlfriend other than your best friend that’s been by your side this whole time” Jemma yelled again. Coulson and Melinda came running down the stairs, 

“what is all the yelling about” Melinda asked. 

“I don’t know Jemma is mad at Skye for some reason” Fitz said, Skye had tears running down her face and she started to hyperventilate. 

“Skye shh shh its okay” Melinda said coming over to her, 

“oh yeah see if Skye is alright” Jemma said turning around in her chair again looking down at what she was working on, 

“what did I do wrong” Skye breathed out. “WHAT DID I DO WRONG” Skye yelled, just as she did the entire plan shook. 

“What was that” Coulson asked 

“must have hit some turbulence I really should get up there and see what’s going on” Melinda said turning and running up the stairs, she stopped at the top and looked down. 

“TELL ME JEMMA WHAT DID I DO TO YOU IS IT BECAUSE FITZ CHOSE ME” Skye yelled, the plane shook again this time harder. Jemma stood up and walked to the lab doors. 

“It’s because we don’t know you all of a sudden you come on this plane and take over Agent Melinda and Agent Coulson claiming they are your parents and you tell this sad story on how you were rapped well maybe if you weren’t such a whore you wouldn’t have been” Jemma said. Skye stepped back, she stopped breathing. The whole plane shook, vibrated, 

“JEMMA GO SIT IN THE CAGE” Coulson yelled running over to Skye. “Fitz lock her in there for now” he added trying to calm Skye down. 

“Skye please it’s okay it’s going to be okay” Coulson said, Skye fell to her knees. The plane shook harder and harder, all of a sudden the shaking caused the windows on the SHIELD car to explode. Skye screamed and collapsed. “SKYE” Coulson yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

They made an emergency landing at a Shield hospital, “what do we have” a doctor and a team of nurses asked as the pulled up to the emergency room entrance. 

“We don’t know she just collapsed” Coulson said as they wheeled her inside, 

“what was she doing when she collapsed” the doctor asked. 

“She was being screamed at by another agent” Melinda said. 

“Stay here” the team said as they wheeled her into a trauma room. Melinda and Coulson stared at the door as it closed, 

“I am going to go give her a piece of my mind” Melinda said turning around and heading back to the plane, 

“I have no clue what was going on that was not like Jemma at all, it was like she was taken over by someone or something” Coulson said. They got back to the car and headed to the plane, they arrived and Melinda jumped out of the car before it was even stopped. “May don’t do anything you’ll regret” Coulson yelled after her, they got to the cage door, 

“whoa stop” Fitz said standing up in front of the door, 

“Fitz if I were you I would move” Melinda said gritting her teeth 

“no I can’t, it’s not Jemma in there something happened to her to when she was helping Skye after the thing went off this is not Jemma I am going to run some tests but for now please don’t go in there and beat her up” Fitz said. Coulson and Melinda stepped back,

“you have an hour and then I am going in there” Melinda said spinning around and storming off to the cockpit. 

“Fitz are you sure this is not Jemma” Coulson asked. 

“I’m sure Jemma would not bring up what happened to Skye I know she wouldn’t” Fitz said “I am going to go look at the surveillance cameras and hopefully we will see what is going on with Jemma” he added then left.

“Phil and Melinda Coulson” a doctor said, Coulson and Melinda stood up in the waiting room. 

“Follow me” the doctor said turning around and walking down a corridor, “your daughter broke every bone in her arms, from her finger tips to the collar bone, we surgically set most of the breaks but some of them were so severe that we will have to do another surgery tomorrow to put in plates and screws” the doctor said. 

“Another surgery” Melinda asked concerned 

“I know it sounds scary but without another surgery she could lose her arms and be in major pain for the rest of her life” the doctor assured her. “She is not awake yet but she should be shortly” the doctor said opening a door. Melinda and Coulson walked in, she was laying there on the bed her eyes closed, Melinda looked like she was going to cry. Coulson walked up next to Skye and softly ran his hand down her face, 

“I really would like to know what happened” Melinda said sitting down across from Coulson looking at Skye. Coulson had this look on his face, and a sick feeling in his stomach. 

“What” Melinda asked, Coulson looked up at her. “Phil Coulson what is wrong” Melinda asked again, 

“I can’t tell you here” he said looking back at Skye. Melinda got up and shut the door. 

“Tell me Phil” Melinda said going over and sitting next to Coulson. 

“I think she underwent terrigenous” Phil said quietly “and Simmons somehow.” Melinda sat there the color drained from her face, 

“you think that the plane shaking wasn’t turbulence but it was Skye” Melinda said standing “that would also explain why she broke her bones she has powers” Melinda added. “And Simmons might have some residual affect from whatever happened, she was the first one in there when the doors opened we need to go tell Fitz” Melinda said, 

“you go I will stay here with her, she’s going to wake up anytime now” Coulson said. Melinda stopped and looked back at Coulson, with all the commotion going on she forgot to see if he was okay. She crossed the room and sat down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair, 

“how are you doing hun” she asked. He sighed and looked up at Melinda, he shook his head just as tears rolled down his face. 

“it’s going to be okay” Melinda said embracing him and still running her fingers through his hair “we will get through this.” They sat like that for a while Coulson quietly crying into her shoulder, Mel shedding her own tears eventually.

They sat there quietly listening to the sound of the machines, nurses coming and going. “I step off the plane for one second and this happens” Fury said walking in the room. Coulson and May straightened up, Fury walked into the room and sat down. “Give me the run down” Fury said. 

“Come with me” Melinda said standing, her and Fury walked out of the room leaving Coulson alone. He set his head down on her leg, 

“please wake up” Coulson whispered. Half an hour passed and Melinda and Fury popped their head in and told Coulson that they were going to go to the plane and brain storm with Fitz.

“What’s going on” Skye said groggily, Coulson shot up. 

“Hey there” he said looking into her eyes, “there was an accident something happened at the plane and you passed out” Coulson said tears coming to his eyes. 

“AC what are you not telling me” Skye said trying to sit up “AH GOD DAMN” she screamed falling back in agony. 

“Shhh shhh it’s going to be okay” Coulson said choking back tears, after the wave of pain subsided Skye looked down at her arms, 

“what happened to my arms” Skye said tears rolling down her face. 

“Skye hunny I am going to have to tell you something and I don’t want you to freak out because we will help you through this, and you also can’t tell anyone else otherwise they might want to hurt you” Coulson said pulling his chair up to her more. Skye looked uneasy, 

“AC your scaring me.” Coulson stared down at the floor trying to gather his thoughts, then he looked up at Skye. 

“What happened to you when you touched that thing was” he paused still trying to choke back tears “it was what we call terrigenous, you got covered in something and it changed you” he said. Skye looked more confused, 

“changed me how” she asked. He sat there trying to pick out his next words, 

“you are what we call inhuman Skye” he said. The color drained from her face, 

“what am I” she said shakily. 

“We don’t know yet all we know is when the shaking started on the plane it wasn’t turbulence it was you” Coulson said taking in a deep breath. The heart monitor picked up, 

“I don’t want to be monster like the rest of the inhumans” Skye said shaking. Coulson stood up and ran his fingers through her hair, 

“hun you would never be like the other inhumans we are going to help you learn how to channel your powers okay baby girl” Coulson said. 

“No please get away from me” Skye yelled shoving Coulson’s hand away from her “I don’t want to hurt you please” Coulson backed away. 

“Skye listen to me your nothing like the others, you already want to get help and control your powers none of the others wanted help they sought vengeance” Coulson paused starting to take another step forward “you will never be like them.” The monitors started beeping and the room started to shake, “Skye calm down control your breathing” Coulson said over the rumbling. A doctor ran by the room, 

“cover her head with something there is an earthquake” the doctor said then disappeared down the hallway. Coulson closed the door, 

“Skye listen to me please breath” Skye was shaking, and crying. 

“GET AWAY FROM ME” Skye screamed, the windows in the room exploded along with the lights, Coulson glanced out the windows. Buildings were shaking the ground falling into sinkholes, cars being sucked under the earth. 

“Skye stop please” Coulson said taking another step forward, Skye held up her hand to get him to stop unintentionally blasting Coulson back against the wall knocking him unconscious. Skye got out of the bed, the casts on her arms turning to dust. She was in agony but had to get out of there. 

“I am so sorry” Skye said kneeling down next to Coulson. She opened the door and ran out.

It took hours for the shaking to stop, “Phil” Melinda yelled coming into the room. Coulson stirred awake, 

“Phil what happened where is Skye” Fury asked. He sat up more and looked at his surroundings, 

“dammit Skye” Coulson said starting to stand up Melinda helping. “She said she did not want to hurt the people around her so she was going to leave” The color drained from Melinda’s face, 

“if she sees what happened outside she will never forgive herself” Melinda chokes out. 

“How bad is it” Coulson asked walking over to the window, buildings are now piles of rubble on the ground other buildings and cars sucked into the earth. Miles and miles of destruction, “oh my God” Coulson mumbled. 

“At least 80 people are accounted dead, many more missing and injured we need to find Skye before something worse happens” Fury said. 

“We need to find Skye before she does something to herself” Coulson said turning towards the door and running down the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at writing intimate stuff, so just bear with me.

\---3 months later---

Everyone was standing around in the conference room, “What do you mean she vanished off the security footage” Coulson said gritting his teeth. 

“Sir I’m sorry but the second camera did not pick her up” Fitz said 

“How can one camera pick her up and then the second one not they are on the same road that leads to a dead end how in the hell could she just disappear” Coulson said “FIND HER” he yelled slamming his fist on the table. 

“Yes sir” Fitz said turning and walking out of the room, Melinda walked up to Coulson and put her hand on his back gently rubbing up and down. 

“Phil you can’t take this out on Fitz he is trying his hardest” Melinda said 

“I know I know I’m just” Coulson said turning around placing his hands on the small of her back “I just know wherever she is she is scared and is beating herself up over this.” Melinda pulled him in for a hug putting her face on his chest, 

“we will find her okay” she said. They stood there melting in each other’s arms, 

“how is Jemma doing” Coulson asked. Melinda pulled away a little just to look into his eyes, 

“she is better I think headquarters are keeping her longer for testing and other things apparently” Melinda said. 

“You talked to her recently” Coulson asked pulling away more, Melinda shook her head yes. 

“Jemma is beating herself up, she blames herself for what happened to Skye, she told me she remembers everything that happened but couldn’t control what she did it was like she was watching a movie” Melinda says stepping back running her hands through her hair and sighing. 

“She should” Coulson said then disappeared from the conference room. Melinda stood there looking at the screens and the table trying to figure out where Skye could have gone. 

“Phil” Melinda yelled an idea popping in her head, Coulson came running down the stairs 

“what what’s wrong” he said running into the room. 

“I think I might know where she went” Melinda said typing on the table, “when she was a little girl remember when she said she spent time with that guy’s mother, and she had a treehouse that she would spend a lot of time in because it made her feel safe being able to look above everyone else.” Melinda said typing like crazy on the keyboard, Coulson let out a deep sigh 

“oh my gosh, is there a way you can see if she is there” Coulson said running up to Melinda looking at what she was doing on the table. 

“No but I am plotting a course to take us there” Melinda spun around and ran towards the cockpit. Coulson ran down the stairs to tell Fitz, 

“yes Jemma I am going to try to talk to Coulson for you” Coulson heard Fitz say, then heard Jemma’s voice fill the lab. He stuck his head around the corner and saw Fitz Skyping with her. 

“Do you think he hates me” Jemma asked concern in her voice, 

“no no I don’t think so he is probably just angry and once we find Skye then he will calm down” Fitz said tinkering with something on the table, 

“I hope so I miss you guys I miss my family” Jemma said tears coming to her eyes. 

“Fitz can I speak with you” Coulson said stepping into the lab, Fitz immediately ended coms with Jemma the screen going black. 

“Yes sir whatever you need” he said standing up facing Coulson. 

“We might have found Skye; we are going to an old spot that she used to stay at a lot” Coulson said, 

“okay sir thanks you for letting me know” Fitz said going back to tinkering on the thing. Coulson started walking out “Sir Jemma thinks that your mad at her and Melinda too and is worried that you guys are not going to want her back on the plane and that you will never want to see her again and that she is just a disgrace and should probably quite shield because she let everyone down and got your daughter hurt and she is the reason that she is missing and” Fitz said rambling not even taking a breath 

“woa Fitz breath” Coulson said coming back into the room “I don’t know how I feel right now, I want her back. I know what happened wasn’t her fault and that she wasn’t controlling herself but I am just having a hard time trusting her right now, but I do want her back and things will get better. I just want Skye back and right now that’s the main concern. I hope Jemma will join us soon” Coulson said turning around and heading back up the stairs. 

“We all want Skye back” Fitz said, a lone tear running down his cheek and hitting the table, he sniffled and then went back to work.

“How long until we are there” Coulson asked climbing in the cockpit with Melinda

“four hours till touchdown.” Coulson sighed, “I know it’s a long ride, maybe you should try getting some sleep so if she is there you don’t look” Melinda started saying then chuckled “like what you look like right now” she laughed. Coulson chuckled too, he stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Well maybe I should take a shower, but I might get lonely” he said running his finger under her chin making her look at him. Then he turned and left, Melinda put the plane on auto piolet and followed Coulson out.

She got up to his office, the shower was already running. Slowly she opened the door, breathing in the hot steam. She got undressed and got in the shower with Coulson, she slid up next to him running her fingertips up his stomach. He put his arms around her and pulled her in pressing her body against his, the hot water pounding against their skin. Coulson put his finger under her chin pulling her face up to his gently and softly kissing her jaw, Melinda let out a sigh running her hand down his back over his ass pulling him closer to her. He kissed her jaw then trailed up behind her ear and down her neck, then gently kissing her collarbone. 

Trailing his tongue down till he met her breast, he glanced up her eyes were closed and her mouth was open soft sighs escaping her. With one hand he grasped her breast and ran his tongue over the tip, getting a deeper sigh from her he latched on softly pulling at her with his teeth. She ran her hands up the back of his head and through his hair making him suck harder, 

“Phil” she moaned. With his other hand he gently ran it up her thigh and over her ass gripping it and gently slapping it. She giggled and pressed her body harder against his, his cock pressing against her stomach. She slid her body up and down him causing him to moan, she looked up at him their hungry eyes meeting. Melinda kissed him, a deep passionate kiss not coming up for air only pulling apart when she slid her wet skin up and down him. Coulson moaned into her mouth when she gripped his cock with her hand gently running it up and down his shaft, 

“Mel” he moaned his eyes rolling back. She kneeled down, and flicked the head with her tongue then running the tip of her tongue down his shaft. Running her hand up his stomach she slipped her mouth over him and sucked as she moved up and down, 

“oh God Mel” Coulson moaned putting his hand on the back of her head causing her to move down deeper, she pulled off of him and stood back up furiously kissing him sucking on his bottom lip. She wrapped one leg around his back standing on her toes with the other and with her free hand she positon his cock between her folds, then pushed herself down. They groaned in unison, slowly she moved up and down him filling her. He put his hands under her ass and picked her up, her other leg wrapping around his back. He pushed her against the shower wall and pulled in and out, he kissed her neck and ran his tongue over her nipples making her moan and grip his hair with her hands. 

“Oh God Phil” Melinda moaned, he quickened his pace moving in and out deeper with each thrust. 

“Bed” Melinda said, Coulson did not need to be asked again he reached over turned off the shower and still inside her he carried her out of the bathroom and to the bed, he placed her down on the bed laying on top of her. 

“Phil” Melinda moaned as he thrusted himself harder in her, filling every inch of her. They furiously kissed each other as he thrusted, “oh God harder” Melinda moaned out. Coulson rolled onto his back, she climbed on top of him and pushed herself down sitting on his cock. His eyes rolled back when she rocked herself forward and back, 

“Mel I don’t know how much” Coulson started saying when Melinda kissed him deeply moaning into his mouth she rocked her hips against him then started moving up and down pushing herself deeper each time “longer I can hold on” he breathed out as she moved up and down faster her eyes closing and her mouth falling open. She ran her hands up her stomach and played with her breasts as she bounced up and down on him. He watched as she played with herself, his cock getting harder and harder. 

“Phil oh my God Phil” she moaned out moving faster, she was building up, they both were going to explode. Coulson grabbed her and flipped her around laying on top of her again, he thrusted harder and harder moaning with each thrust. With his hand he ran his finger over her cilt and began massaging it in a circle motion. 

“PHIL” she yelled her whole body shaking, he thrusted deeper, deeper, his cock spasming inside her. Coulson groaned as he thrusted a couple more times until he pulled out falling next to her, both breathing hard. She rolled over to him and kissed him, they laid there slowing their breathing until they both were quiet. 

“Oh my God” Coulson said 

“oh my God” Melinda said back laughing and kissing him again. 

“Wow” Coulson breathed out 

“Wow is right” Melinda groaned, 

“it’s too long since” Coulson started saying but Melinda rolled over on top of him and kissed him midsentence,

“I know it’s been too long” she said. She wrapped her legs around his as they embraced each other, they laid there not saying anything just listening to each other’s breathing. 

“I love you Melinda May” Coulson said, 

“I love you to Phil Coulson” she said the laid her head against his chest. Then they drifted off to sleep holding each other.


	14. Chapter 14

“Alright Agent Fitz I need you to stay here while me and Melinda go see if she is in the treehouse” Coulson said to Fitz as they were walking down the cargo bay ramp. 

“Um” Fitz said stopping, 

“what Fitz you have a different idea” Coulson said stopping as well and turning to look Fitz, 

“well in my opinion sir if Skye is there she is going to be beating herself up about what happened the sink holes, hurting people, and especially hurting you, I don’t think she will listen” Fitz said. 

“I agree” Melinda says coming down the ramp towards them “this is a very delicate situation and I think Fitz should talk her down and then we talk to her here” Melinda says. Coulson stood there thinking about this, 

“okay so you go get her and we will meet you here” Coulson says walking back up the ramp and up the stairs,   
“do you think I offended him” Fitz asked Melinda, 

“no he just wants her back and he hurts that he can’t do anything right now, we both feel useless” Melinda says turning around and heading upstairs as well. Fitz took a deep breath in and got in the Shield car and drove off. 

“Phil you can’t be so hard on Fitz he misses her too” Melinda says when she walks into his office, Coulson glanced up at her redness in his eyes.   
“Oh Phil” she says walking around the side of the desk and hugging Coulson. 

“We lose her twice TWICE Mel” Coulson says letting go and paces around his office, 

“Phil” Melinda says coming over to him again placing her hands on his shoulders. 

“Should we give her the option to leave, to not stay with us on the plane” Coulson asked tears coming to his eyes. 

“I don’t know Phil, can we just see how she is doing before we jump to conclusions” Melinda says. Coulson went back to his desk and sat down,

“can I talk to you about something that I have been thinking a lot about lately” Coulson asks, Melinda walked over to him and sat on the corner of his desk. She shook her head yes, “what do you think about leaving Shield” Coulson says. Melinda looks shocked, 

“that’s not what I was expecting you to say.” 

“Just hear me out” Coulson says standing again and pacing his office, “we retire from Shield, you Skye and me get a house together get normal jobs lead a normal life” Coulson says. “Maybe if things are serious between Skye and Fitz we could have grandchildren at that house, a big yard with a white picket fence and a dog and maybe you and me could have another kid” Coulson says coming around to Melinda and kissing her. 

“Phil, you know how I felt about joining Shield again so you know how I feel about this” Melinda says, “I just don’t know how you would do without working here. Phil this is your life your home” Melinda says standing up. 

“I know but I would do this for you guys” Coulson says coming over to Melinda. 

“You have to worry about you too, you have to be happy, I am happy if your happy” Melinda says putting her arms around him and pulling him in. Coulson smiled and hugged her tighter, 

“this would make me happy and I know this would make you happy, and I really want to have a less high risk job” Coulson said. 

“Okay” Melinda says 

“Okay” Coulson says pulling back and looking into Melinda’s eyes, she shook her head yes. Coulson smiles and he lifts Mel up and spins her around then kisses her. “Are you sure” Coulson says pulling off again, Melinda smiles and kisses him.

Fitz pulls up to the old rickety house, the grey paint on the side of the house was peeling off, what looked like a white fence surrounded a yard that was ankle high with weeds everywhere, weeds climbing around the front porch hanging off the caved in roof. The front door hanging off its hinges, windows broke and graffiti everywhere. Fitz walks up to the gate and unlatched it, it creaked open as Fitz walked through. 

“Skye” he calls as he walks up the front walkway and onto the rickety porch, he steps on the first step and it breaks. 

“Well this place is just fantastic” Fitz says pulling his foot out of the hole. 

“Skye” he calls again but no response, he walks around the side of the house and into the backyard. It was a large backyard, at least 4 or 5 trees were scattered around along with bushes and walkways that lead to a small pond. A grand back deck stuck out of the house, in one of the trees was a large treehouse that was at least 10 feet in the air. A rope swing dangled down from it, a ladder built into the tree trunk led up to a trapped door at the bottom of the treehouse. 

“Skye” Fitz calls up, he grabs one of the ladder rungs and starts to climb up. He gets to the top and pushed open the door, he jumps up and looks around there is a small table with a checkers’ board on it, a twin bed in the other far corner. 

“Fitz” Skye says coming out of a door, 

“Skye” Fitz called out and runs at her. She steps back and puts up her hands, 

“please don’t I don’t want to hurt you” Skye says. Fitz stops and looks at her, 

“Skye you can’t hurt me, you will be okay please come back to the plane with me” Fitz says holding out his hand. 

“I can’t I really don’t want to hurt you” Skye says sitting down on the bed, 

“Skye I have an invention back at the plane that I’ve been working on, it goes over your arms and controls the vibrations” Fitz says walking over to her. 

“Tell that to all the people I hurt” Skye says, 

“That was not your fault okay” Fitz responds. 

“HOW WAS THAT NOT MY FAULT all those people died because I couldn’t control myself” Skye says standing up and throws a cup at a wall. 

“You did not know what was going on okay, you did not mean to do it” Fitz says standing up and putting his hand on her shoulder, Skye flinches. “Skye” he says. 

“How is Coulson did I hurt him” Skye asks turning and facing him. 

“No you didn’t he was just knocked unconcise but he is okay” Fitz says, “please Skye just come back and we can all talk” Skye sat back down on the bed, 

“you know this place use to be really beautiful, I spent so much time up here that my grandma got it insulated and put a bed and a bathroom up here. I lived up here, this was my room, I had running water a bathroom electricity. I was happy.” Fitz sat down next to her, 

“we need you to come back we all miss you” Fitz says taking her hand in his. 

“Oh yeah does Jemma miss me” Skye says. 

“Jemma was hit by something when she opened the door to go help you, something got inside her so what she said to you wasn’t her it was some alien thing she is at headquarters for now until you say it’s okay for her to come back to the plane” he says “she is really upset with what happened, she remembers everything, says it was like watching a movie and she had no control over her own body.” Skye buried her face in her hands, 

“yeah well if it was an alien that took over her body then those thoughts were in her, someone else just said it for her” she says looking over at Fitz and starts crying. 

“Oh Skye” Fitz says wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, at first Skye struggled and wanted to be let go but succumbed to him and started sobbing in his arms.   
Neither of them talked until she had no more tears, 

“Fitz I hurt so many people” Skye looking up and into his eyes. 

“Unfortunately yeah you did but, you did not mean to do it and a lot of people survived okay” Fitz says rubbing her shoulder, “how are your arms” Fitz asks running his hand down her arm and over her palm. Skye groaned 

“not okay they really hurt, I don’t think they healed right.” Fitz stood up and held out his hand, 

“another reason you need to come back, I have a drug that speeds up the time it takes to mend bones, and the compression gloves I have for your powers will also help if you don’t want that then I need to take you to the hospital and they will put casts on” Fitz said, Skye sat there and eventually took his hand. They both carefully climbed down the ladder, 

“this house was my dream house I hate to see what happened to it” Skye said stopping and looking at the run down house.

“Maybe someday we can fix it up and live there” Fitz said 

“oh really we” Skye said grinning. Fitz laughed and led her to the Shield car, opening the passenger door for her and helping her in. 

“Agent Coulson, I’ve got her bringing her in” Fitz said in his coms device. 

“Good work Fitz” Coulson says back, Fitz gets behind the driver’s seat and shuts the door, 

“when was the last time you had a good meal” Fitz asked looking over at Skye. 

“It’s been a while, I’ve been living off of canned soups that were left in the house” Skye says rubbing her stomach, 

“let’s get you something to eat” Fitz says then heads to the local diner.

“Are they mad” Skye asks sitting across from Fitz at a diner, 

“who your parents, no they’re not mad just worried” Fitz says staring into Skye’s eyes. 

“What are you looking at” Skye says turning her head behind then back at Fitz, 

“you your eyes are beautiful; I’ve missed looking at them” Fitz says. Skye tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, 

“yeah I’ve really missed you Fitz” Skye says. 

“When we find time I am going to take you out on a date like you deserve” Fitz says, then a waiter comes with their food. 

“Can I get you kids anything else” the waiter asks, 

“no thank you” Fitz says still staring into Skye’s eyes. “Okay we need to eat and get back, they are really worried about you” Fitz says stuffing his face with his burger. Skye chuckles, “what is there something on my face” Fitz asks smiling ketchup smeared all over his mouth and cheeks. Skye laughs harder and wipes Fitz’s face, then digs into her own plate.


End file.
